Nada que perder
by Ankin
Summary: SenRu. Sendoh y Rukawa consiguen entablar una amistad a raíz de sus uno contra uno, pero hay veces que no todo es lo que parece, la amistas puede ocultar sentimientos más profundos. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Prólogo Selección Nacional All Stars

_Cómo últimamente no sé hacer introducciones, dejo la parrafada obligada de Disclaimer y Advertencias y continúo abajo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias:**__ Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfis xD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II:**__ Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Prólogo: _**Selección Nacional. All Stars**_

Sabía por experiencia que el Ryonan entrenaba los sábados por la tarde, a diferencia de ellos, que lo hacían por la mañana. Lo que no sabía era que hacía allí, parado delante de la entrada del instituto sin atreverse a entrar, preguntándose de qué le iba a servir lo que pretendía hacer. Si quería enfrentarse a mejores jugadores que él sólo tenía que coger la lista de miembros del grupo de baloncesto nacional de secundaria, los jóvenes All Stars como les llamaban los de la Universidad, y preguntar si a alguno le gustaría un uno contra uno. Lo más seguro es que accedieran, y que alguno de ellos le mostrara movimientos que aún estaba por ver, pero Sendoh le pillaba más a mano, lo conocía y era ese primer gran obstáculo que se presentó en su vida y al que aún no había podido superar.

Frustrado, dio una patada al suelo antes de decidirse a entrar en el recinto. No obstante, igual que aquella vez, los compañeros de equipo le dijeron que Sendoh no se encontraba allí, que volvía a llegar tarde, como siempre.

Decidido a probar suerte igual que la vez anterior, deshizo su camino y se dirigió hacia la estación, encontrándose efectivamente a Sendoh peleándose con la asa de su mochila.

-Hey- lo saludó parándose a su lado.

Sendoh, con total cara de asombro, lo observó antes de devolverle el triste saludo.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás alguna hebilla con la que remplazar esta?- le preguntó enseñándole la hebilla rota de su mochila.

-No.

-Lástima- contestó sujetando la mochila con ambas manos-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Una flamante vuelta para demostrar tu entrada en los All Stars?

Le sorprendió que lo supiera.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sendoh rio.

-Vamos, ¿En serio?- le cuestionó con tono divertido-. Hikoichi os envió un fax gigante con los datos de todo el Intercolegial de Osaka, ¿Y me preguntas que cómo lo sé? Estoy en el mismo equipo que un tío que podría dedicarse a la investigación, como Conan.

-¿Conan?

Su interlocutor lo miró como si no acabara de creerse que no lo entendiera.

-Detective Conan, ¿No lees la Shônen?- de algún modo, Sendoh debió interpretar su expresión como un no-. Da igual, no me extraña, si ni tan siquiera debes haberte enterado que saliste en la revista de baloncesto nacional, esa en la que también escribe Yayoi…

-No te sigo.

Sendoh suspiró frustrado.

-Hay una revista de baloncesto nacional en el que se publican los casos más importantes y de jugadores más sobresalientes. En cuánto ganasteis al Sannoh se publicó a página completa un estudio del partido, y, por supuesto, anunciaba que la estrella emergente del baloncesto nacional había hecho un debut espectacular, ganándose un sitio en el codiciado All Star japonés- le recitó.

-Te veo informado.

Volvió a oírlo suspirar.

-El entrenador Taoka nos colgó la página en el gimnasio, y me obligó a llevarme a casa el recuadrito que decía que te habían seleccionado. Por lo visto eres un ejemplo a seguir para mí, ahora.

Bajó la vista al escucharle decir aquello.

-Yo nunca te he ganado, no sé por qué ibas a fijarte en mi.

Sendoh le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto claramente amigable.

-Estás en el All Star, eso lo dice todo- respondió-. Además, he visto el vídeo del partido y debo decir que hay cosas que…

-¿Por qué no juegas un uno a uno contra mí?

Vio como dirigía un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que vestía.

-Tengo entrenamiento.

-Entrenarás contra mí. Antes de los nacionales te lo saltaste.

-Eso era antes de que mi entrenador decidera que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo a él.

-He venido hasta aquí- protestó.

-Y te agradezco el gesto, de verdad- dijo con tono suplicante-, pero ahora no puedo. Voy a morir si no voy.

-Entonces ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Ey, Rukawa- lo interceptó cogiéndolo por el brazo-. Mañana por la mañana estoy libre. Si quieres podemos quedar y nos pasamos la mañana compitiendo. ¿Misma cancha que la otra vez, diez de la mañana?

-Nueve.

-¿Me harás madrugar tanto?- rio.

-Quiero aprovechar el día.

Sendoh le tendió la mano.

-Guay, hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana- contestó estrechándosela.

* * *

_Corto y escaso, pero es un prólogo, un preludio pequeñito de lo que sucederá._

_Antes que nada, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Tengo otros proyectos en mente, y tengo que finalizar muchos otros, pero intentar algo bueno en el fandom de Slam Sunk es algo que siempre he querido. Este verano ha sido largo, echo que ha provocado que me volviera a leer la serie entera, y me alegrara por haberla descubierto algún día. Inoue es un genio, simple y llanamente._

_Muchos fics comienzan directamente con la historia de amor pura y dura, pero en este fic quiero tomarme las cosas con muuuucha calma. Creo que después de como acabó el manga, bromas a parte de que las relaciones entre jugadores se dieran alguna vez, hay que hacer un largo camino para que Sendoh y Rukawa se conviertan en amigos. En si, ese es el núcleo en el que me voy a basar para construir la historia, antes de pasar a la chicha que a todas nos gusta. Creo que la amistad, y el cambio que se produce a la confianza y el nacimiento del amor, es algo maravilloso, y una herramienta estupenda para practicar escritura amateur._

_No voy a añadir nada más, sólo que si sois de las pocas personas que os pasáis por el fandom Slam Dunk y el aún menos concurrido SenRu (o RuSen), os estaría eternamente agradecida si me dejarais un review. Sé que cuesta, pero al ser un manga publicado hace más de diez años, con su fuerte explosión lejos del masivo internet y globalización, recibir ni que sea una muestra de apoyo es un mundo de felicidad._

_Gracias y nos vemos,_

_Ankin_

_**PS:** Publicaré esta historia en otra página yaioiesca muy conocida, así que no os extrañéis de ver la historia (Bajo este pseudónimo o uno que empieza por V y acaba por r), y (una gran Y), si no os habéis leído la continuación del manga (es decir, post-anime), id, leed y disfrutad. _

_**PS II:** Al final de cada capítulo comentaré también un poco el título. Este es bastante explicativo por si solo así que… Rukawa está en la Selección Nacional Juvenil de baloncesto japonés, los que (presupongo y muy presuponiendo, que deben llamarse All Stars igual que sus compañeros Universitarios…). El caso, que el prólogo se basa en esa envidieja de Sendoh hacia Rukawa por formar parte de ese selecto grupo, y digo envidieja por no decir envidia… (que digo yo que debe tener, aquí me pongo yo en la piel del jugador y pienso en lo frustrada que me sentía por no conseguir una plaza para participar en los regionales y nacionales (uh -.-u)_


	2. Sábados y Domingos

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__SlamDunk pertenece al gran InoueTakehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias:**__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 1: **Sábados y Domingos**

No supo por qué razón se extrañó cuando Sendoh llegó tarde, mochila en el hombro mientras bebía de un cartón de leche y se comía un bollo. Apenas el mayor lo vio que se acercó hasta quedarse a su lado, se deshizo de su seguramente apresurado desayuno y se quitó los pantalones largos de chándal.

-Llegas tarde- le reprendió.

-He perdido el tren que supuestamente iba a coger. Apenas he puesto un pie en la estación que ha cerrado las puertas y me ha dejado en tierra. Lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-Y has aprovechado para desayunar.

-Yep- admitió volviendo a sonreír-, pero venga, no pongas esa cara de angustia, que solo llego veinte minutos tarde, eso para mí es un récord, y más a estas horas.

-Supongo que será en el buen sentido.

Sendoh le robó la pelota de un manotazo.

-Supones bien.

Dribló un par de veces, pasándose la pelota entre las piernas y lanzó a canasta con un fade away. Cuando llegó al suelo después del salto, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu turno, All Star.

No supo que lo enfureció más, si que él precisamente le llamara así, o que lo hubiera usado como amenaza velada. En cualquier caso arremetió contra él con fuerza, recuperando el punto.

-¿Viste el vídeo?- le preguntó cuando el marcador se inclinaba quince a dieciséis a su favor-. Para esto entonces.

Para cuando encestó el tiro imposible de detener de Sawakita, Sendoh recuperó la pelota con gesto ausente, observándola como si en realidad no la viera. No avisó cuando salió de ese estado, ni cuando dribló con rapidez la pelota entre sus piernas, o cuando hizo el amago y el salto con el tiro imposible.

Encestó, igual que él había hecho en medio del partido.

-Eres terrible- le dijo con tono infantil-. Mira que intentar darme envidia…

Le robó la pelota y pasó por encima de su defensa, o eso creyó hasta que se vio debajo del aro pero con Sendoh delante, mirándolo fijamente.

-No te distraigas- le advirtió quitándole el balón de las manos y corriendo hasta la otra canasta para marcar-. Contrataque rápido, marca indiscutible de Shohoku- murmuró haciendo botar la pelota-, ¿No crees, All Star?

-No me llames así- protestó observándolo fijamente, viendo como sus dedos impulsaban la pelota contra el suelo una y otra vez, lenta pero rítmicamente.

-¿Prefieres el apodo de Novato estrella?- le replicó aumentando el ritmo de bote.

-Me llamo Rukawa. Y punto. Yo no voy poniendo apodos estúpidos por ahí.

Sendoh le sonrió antes de pasarle misteriosamente el balón.

-¡Alley oop!- le gritó corriendo hacia la canasta.

Le concedió el pase sin pararse a pensar siquiera. Sólo cuando Sendoh encestó, quedándose agarrado al aro, cayó en la cuenta.

-Ese punto no cuenta- dijo acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Sendoh cayó al suelo con ambas piernas.

-Claro que no, Rukawa.

Si estuviera en su naturaleza ser expresivo, estaba seguro que habría sonreído, pero como no lo estaba, simplemente recogió el balón y enfrentó a Sendoh de nuevo, que ya lo esperaba agazapado debajo del aro.

-Me duele todo- admitió Sendoh cuatro horas más tarde, sentado en el frío suelo de la cancha-. ¿A ti no?

-Estoy cansado- concedió sentándose a su lado-, pero podría continuar.

-Pues practica tu solo, yo ya tengo suficiente por hoy.

Mirándolo mientras bebía agua y se tumbaba para descansar, el despiste de Sendoh le vino a la mente.

-Te equivocaste en el nombre.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó poniéndose la sudadera en la cabeza para taparse del sol.

-Que te equivocaste en el nombre. Al jugador que no pudiste ganar era Sawakita, no Kitasawa.

-Eso supuse cuando oí los gritos de Sawakita en la grada, pero no le di mayor importancia. No pensaba que lo fueras a recordar.

Rukawa apartó la mirada y la fijó en el aro de la canasta.

-Me acordé de nuestro uno contra uno en el partido.

-¿Por eso empezaste a pasar la pelota?- rio incorporándose para mirarlo.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Claro. El Rukawa pre-Nacionales jamás hubiese hecho eso. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en el campeonato de invierno me ganas.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la tierrecilla de los pantalones.

-No tendría gracia si lo hiciera. ¿Entonces que haría?

Sendoh le tendió la mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse.

-Tienes razón. Me seguiré esforzando entonces, no pienso ponerte las cosas tan fáciles.

Cuando estuvo de pie y recogiendo sus cosas, lo llamó.

-Sendoh.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hubieses podido contra Sawakita de haber sido tu el que jugara contra él?

Se tomó apenas unos segundos para responder.

-No lo sé. No lo creo, ese tío es jodidamente bueno.

-¿No?

-No en un uno contra uno, eso seguro- confesó colgándose la mochila al hombro-. En lo demás también es bueno pero… bueno, ya te diste cuenta tu mismo, ¿No?

Asintió.

-¿Nos vemos el domingo que viene?

-En realidad puede ser el sábado por la tarde- le dijo-. Le comenté al entrenador Taoka sobre entrenar los sábados por la mañana en vez de por la tarde y le pareció bien.

-¿Misma cancha, tres de la tarde?

-¿Por qué no quedamos un poco antes y vamos a comer? Hay un puesto de Ramen por aquí cerca…

-¿Una?

Sendoh le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

* * *

-¿Y Sakuragi como está?-le preguntó el sábado mientras estaban sentados en una mesa, esperando a que trajeran sus platos.

-Por lo que nos dice Haruko se encuentra bien. Y por lo visto la lesión no es tan grave como parecía, en un mes más ya está dando botes de nuevo.

Sendoh rio escandalosamente.

-Deben ser divertidos vuestros entrenamientos. Sakuragi tiene pinta de ser divertido, fantasmón, pero gracioso.

-¿Tu no eres gracioso en los entrenamientos?

-¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo-. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Los entrenamientos son cosa seria.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre te imaginé como alguien que hacía bromas.

-En absoluto- respondió-. Soy alegre, pero no me divierto constantemente. Los entrenamientos de resistencia son un coñazo, ¿Quién puede ser feliz mientras saca el hígado por la boca?

-Sakuragi.

Sendoh rio de nuevo.

-Eso tampoco está mal. Tener a alguien que te alegre es algo positivo. En serio, nosotros a veces parece que vayamos a caer en depresión, hasta que salta Hikoichi con sus estadísticas y nos dan ganas de saltar por la ventana, o acabar antes con tal de no escucharlo.

-Sois malas personas- contestó con un amago de sonrisa-. Me apiado de él.

-¿Kaede Rukawa apiadándose de alguien?

-No soy tan frío como parezco.

Sendoh dio las gracias mientras les servían los platos.

-Ya lo veo. Puedes decir más de dos palabras seguida sin que una de ellas sea idiota o capullo. Si al final resulta que todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito…

-Idiota.

-Capullo.

Y sin saber por qué, sonrió de nuevo. Sendoh le devolvió la sonrisa mientras separaba los palillos.

-Buen provecho.

* * *

Rukawa observó taciturno como Sendoh, literalmente, metía la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua de la fuente a la que se había acercado para beber. Cuando acabó, se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

-¿Está fría?- le preguntó mientras se secaba la cara con la camiseta.

-Helada- respondió el otro-. Sienta bien.

No necesitó más confirmación que esa antes de hacer él lo mismo. Tal y como le había advertido, el agua estaba helada, pero se sentía extremadamente reconfortante después de haberse pasado casi cuatro horas jugando.

Una vez hubo decidido que tenía suficiente con helarse la cabeza, se apartó de la fuente y se acercó a Sendoh, que se había tumbado en el suelo frío de la cancha, igual que había hecho la semana pasada.

-Estoy muerto- afirmó cuando se acercó a él-. Y no miento.

-Los muertos no hablan.

Sendoh se incorporó.

-Tienes razón, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

-Si tú lo dices…

Se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer de espaldas hasta que pudo ver el cielo con árboles que taparan su vista. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Sendoh volvía a recostarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que mañana quedemos también?

-Claro.

-Entonces me voy ya. Necesito reponer fuerzas- dijo poniéndose en pie. Rukawa se levantó sobre sus codos-. ¿Nueve?- Asintió distraídamente-. Hasta mañana entonces, que vaya bien.

-Adiós.

No obstante, aunque Sendoh ya se hubiera ido, él se quedó un rato más tumbado en la cancha, viendo como el cielo oscurecía por momentos. Cuando adquirió un tono púrpura rosado en el horizonte, decidió entonces ponerse en pie, recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa.

El día siguiente pasó igual que el anterior domingo. Jugaron juntos un rato, charlaron un poco y cada uno volvió a su vida por la tarde. Sin embargo, en las siguientes semanas, cambiaron el horario, decidiendo alargar las jugadas del domingo hasta que cayera la tarde.

-Me estoy helando- se quejó Sendoh un mes más tarde, apresurándose a ponerse la sudadera de nuevo-. ¿Cómo puede ser que de repente haga tanto frío? La semana pasada aún se estaba bien en la playa.

-A mi no me preguntes.

Sendoh se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que poco expresivo eres, por dios- musitó poniéndose los pantalones largos-. Casi estoy por no invitarte.

-¿A qué?

-Mi padre se ha abonado a un canal de pago en el que entran partidos de la NBA. El sábado que viene _Los Angeles Lakers_ contra _Chicago Bulls_, ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Pero no vas a invitar a tus compañeros de equipo? Sería lo lógico.

-También van a venir- respondió-. No todos, por eso, pero a la mayoría los conoces. ¿Qué me dices?

-No lo sé. Nunca he hablado con ellos.

-Vente, puede estar bien- le insistió-. Son buena gente.

-Te digo algo durante la semana.

-Bien. Por cierto, es el sábado por la noche, aunque nosotros habíamos pensado juntarnos un poco antes, pedir unas pizzas y ver el partido. Si no puedes venir por culpa del horario del tren no te preocupes, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

-Te digo algo.

-Está bien- contestó mientras él se acercaba a recoger la bicicleta, pero justo cuando acababa de quitarle seguro, lo llamó de nuevo-. ¡Rukawa!

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría que vinieras, en serio.

-Eres pesado, ¿Sabías?

Sendoh simplemente le sonrió antes de verlo partir.

* * *

Finalmente aquél sábado no fue a ver el partido. Cuando quedaron el domingo por la tarde, porque según Sendoh se había acostado muy tarde y no estaba para jugar en condiciones, lo recibió con un escueto saludo antes de casi apalearlo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó cuando Sendoh evitó por cuarta vez consecutiva el contacto directo entre ellos, practicando una y otra vez tiros de largas distancia alternados con algún fade away.

-Estoy practicando. ¿No es eso lo que hacemos siempre?

-No si pasas de mí. Estoy aquí para algo, ¿Sabes?

Sendoh dejó de botar la pelota antes de abrazarla con ambos brazos.

-Y mi invitación también estaba ahí y has pasado olímpicamente de ella- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Y no me enfado por eso.

-¿Qué no te enfadas?- casi sintió ganas de gritarle-. ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa entonces?

Le lanzó la pelota con tanta fuerza que la mano le escoció al cogerla.

-Mantuve la esperanza de que vinieras hasta el último minuto. Aunque luego me di cuenta de que era imposible de que vinieras, porque ni tan siquiera tienes idea de donde vivo.

-¿Por qué era tan importante entonces que fuera?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Me hacía ilusión, yo que sé. No nos vemos más allá de la cancha pero…

Se lo quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes. La última vez que alguien lo había mirado así, recordó, fue cuando estaba en el instituto Tomigaoka y un grupo de chicos amables se acercó a él, preguntándole si quería unirse a ellos.

-Este sábado es _Memphis_ contra _Bulls_, ¿No? Si tantas ganas tienes de aguantarme invítame entonces.

Sendoh le sonrió antes de robarle el balón.

-¡El ganador de un veintiuno paga la merienda!- exclamó corriendo ya hacia al aro.

-¡Hey!

* * *

"_Vivo en un edificio que hace esquina y ocupa toda esta manzana_" intentaba explicarle Sendoh por teléfono tres días más tarde. "_Delante hay edificio muy pijo con piscina, sigue las indicaciones para llegar allí después de salir del tren y no tendrás problemas_" Continuó. "_Eso si, hay tres edificios pijos, el mío es el de más a la izquierda según entras a la calle. Pero has de entrar por la Calle General, no desde la secundaria, porque entonces es el del lado contrario, ¿Entiendes?_"

-No.

Sendoh suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

"¿_Quieres que te recoja en la estación_?"

-No.

"_Vale…_" musitó. "_A ver, estate atento, no vaya a ser que te pierdas de nuevo a la mitad de la explicación_" le advirtió. "_Al salir del tren, ¿Te acuerdas de qué parada es, no?_" ante su respuesta afirmativa, continuó. "_Verás que hay señales que te dicen hacia dónde dirigirte, pues bien, pasa de las que dicen centro ciudad y tira en dirección contraria a la de la playa. Tres metros más adelante te encontrarás un autobús, si quieres cogerlo allá tu, pero yo no te lo recomiendo, aún te vas a pasar la estación, así que continúa calle abajo hasta que veas unos letreros grandes que te vuelven a indicar centro ciudad. Tira en esa dirección un par de calles, hasta que veas un anuncio gigante sobre televisiones de pago y, abajo, un cartelito muy pijo con una flecha. Sigue la flecha hasta el desvío, y te metes por la calle de en medio, nada de las laterales, que vas a acabar en el lado contrario al que quieres ir. Mi edificio es, entonces, el que te queda enfrente a la izquierda según llegues, ¿Entiendes ahora?_"

-Creo que si.

"_A ver_".

-Dirección contraria playa, no centro ciudad, calle abajo, centro ciudad, anuncio pijo, calle de en medio, edificio de enfrente a la izquierda.

"_Bien, has estado atento ahora_" lo felicitó, haciendo que, momentáneamente, se sintiera orgulloso. "_Si te pierdas hay cabinas por ahí. Dime que es lo que ves a tu alrededor y te iré a buscar. ¿Tienes bien apuntado mi número?_"

-Si.

"_Entonces nos vemos el sábado" se despidió. "¡Ah! ¡Y acuérdate de traerte el pijama!_" añadió con felicidad.

Colgó sin apenas contestar, pero sabía que Sendoh no se enfadaría por ello. No obstante, cuando lo hizo, fue él el que se sintió mal.

* * *

_Cortito de nuevo, pero prefiero dejar así el capítulo que no alargarlo tontamente para cumplir la auto-mínima longitud de páginas. Estas cosas pasan, a veces hay poco, otros mucho y otro normal._

_Bien, como no he recibido excesivos reviews no sé si esta historia gusta, apesta o es pasable, así que os pido que me hagáis llegar algún comentarillo. Eso si, a los recibidos, gracias de todo corazón. (Técnicamente, cuando envíe el capítulo, ya os habré contestado, si no tranquilas, que lo haré xD)._

_Como dije en el anterior capítulo los Spoilers no son muchos, pero si son bastante orientativos sobre lo que pasa durante el campeonato nacional. Aquí, por ejemplo, tenemos la alusión a Sawakita (o Kitasawa, según Sendoh), la lesión de Sakuragi (sniff, estuve al borde del llanto cuando lo leí por primera vez), y el cambio de juego de Rukawa en medio del partido. Por cierto, ¿Soy la única que se emocionó como una tonta al estar leyendo el partido Sannoh-Shohoku y que, de repente, a Rukawa le viniera el recuerdo con Sendoh? Aunque también debo decir que el "Sígueme a muerte" me tocó más de lo debido la fibra sensible, así que, supongo, que en algún momento haré alusión a ello (No, tranquilas, no voy a cambiar de pareja, ni a ser una chaquetera, eso simplemente no va conmigo. Soy fiel a SenRy hasta la médula)._

_El título del capítulo creo que es bastante fácil de entender. Sábados y Domingos viene a englobar, básicamente, los días en los que Sendoh y Rukawa se ven para jugar. Ah, y respecto al título del fic "Nada que perder", tiene ese nombre porque fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió después de mucho pensar. Para los frikis, frikis diré que está sacado de un capítulo homónimo de Slam Dunk (Y que no es la primera vez que uso como título (si, lo sé, no tengo imaginación para eso))._

_Pues nada, que si habéis leído hasta aquí os felicito y espero que os haya gustado. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

_Ankin_


	3. Sobre partidos y preguntas varias

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer :**__SlamDunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 2: **Sobre partidos y preguntas varias**.

Sendoh vivía en un bonito barrio alejado del centro de la ciudad, pero suficientemente bien comunicado y organizado para que no pareciera apartado. El bloque de pisos era, como había dicho, más sencillo que los que tenían enfrente, de marcado estilo oriental y caro, pero cuando vio la distribución general de la casa una vez puso el pie dentro, juró que no sabía que decir.

El piso en si no era llamativo, pero acostumbrado a su casa más oriental que occidental, le sorprendió la sobriedad y la ausencia total de la distribución japonesa.

-Tendrás que dormir en mi habitación, espero que no te importe- le dijo acercándole un par de zapatillas de estar por casa.

"_Sigue siendo japonés a pesar del piso_", pensó mientras las aceptaba.

-¿Y tu dónde vas a dormir?

-En la habitación de mi hermana.

-¿Y ella?

Sendoh se encogió de hombros mientras lo hacía pasar hacia el lado derecho del piso, la zona de las habitaciones.

-No está aquí los fines de semana- respondió abriendo la puerta más alejada de la entrada-. Este es mi cuarto. Tranquilo, que he cambiado las sábanas.

Rukawa entró detrás de su anfitrión. La habitación, al igual que el resto del piso, era grande, espaciosa y luminosa, pero Sendoh se había encargado de atiborrarla de pósteres, notas y fotografías hasta el punto de que parecía una guarida. La cama con patas presidía el centro de la habitación, justo debajo de una canasta de básquet de juguete. No obstante, una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención fue un mural de corcho con fotografías enganchadas con chinchetas. Había de toda clase, desde fotografías de él con el equipo, con un grupo de chicos que suponía que eran sus amigos y con una joven a la que estaba besando. Apartó la vista y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

-¿Tu novia?- preguntó al sentirse observado.

-Ex-corrigió-. Ahora salgo con otra, pero Yûko fue mi primera, así que me da pena quitar la foto.

-¿Y la nueva no estará celosa?

Se encogió dehombros.

-No tiene por qué. De todos modos tampoco estamos saliendo estrictamente, ¿Me explico?

-No te creía de esa clase de personas.

Sendoh le dedicó una sonrisilla enigmática.

-No soy _esa_ clase de persona- matizó-. Nos acostamos juntos, sin compromisos, pero solo entre nosotros. Somos fieles el uno con el otro.

-No me interesa, no tienes porque explicarte.

-Bien- cortó saliendo de la habitación, como si no le importara realmente lo que acababa de decir-. Este es el baño, puedes usar cualquier cosa que haya en él, siempre y cuando presupongas que es mía. Cosa no muy difícil, porque las otras cosas son de mi hermana y son abiertamente femeninas- especificó abriendo la puerta.

A diferencia del baño de su casa, en este había una ducha.

-El secador está en ese cajón- continuó abriendo un cajón al lado de la pica-. No sé si lo usarás, pero eres libre de hacerlo.

-No uso secador- respondió escuetamente.

Sendoh salió del baño y le señaló otra puerta, con la misma calma parsimoniosa con la que le había mostrado el baño.

-Esta es la habitación de mi hermana, por si necesitas cualquier cosa. La del fondo del pasillo es la de mis padres.

-Ok.

Durante un momento, se instaló entre ambos un incómodo silencio que no sabía remediar. Por suerte, Sendoh siempre parecía que tenía algo que decir a pesar de que no fuera nada serio.

-Y bueno, dime ahora de que quieres las pizzas, ¿O prefieres que pidamos Ramen, o Hamburguesas?

-La pizza está bien. Me da igual cuál, te dejo que escojas.

-¿Barbacoa y Oshi va bien?

-Sí.

-Ahora las pido- dijo antes de llevarlo al salón, inspirado sin ninguna clase de dudas con un modelo típicamente Europeo.

-¿Y cómo es que esta semana no has invitado a tus amigos?

Sendoh sacó la cabeza por la puerta del salón con el teléfono y panfleto de la pizzería en mano.

-Semana si, semana no- contestó-. ¡Ah! Hola, mire llamo para pedir una pizzas…

Rukawa cogió el mando de la televisión y pasó canales, esperando a que Sendoh volviera para continuar su conversación. Apenas un minuto más tarde ya se había sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Tardarán una media hora- musitó viendo como pasaba los canales-, pero el partido empieza en dos horas.

Observó distraídamente la hora en su reloj.

-¿Por qué empieza a las diez de la noche?

-¿Diferencia horaria?- le cuestionó con tono sarcástico.

Dejó el mando de la televisión sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero no son por diferido?

Sendoh negó con la cabeza volviendo a coger el mando.

-No, son a tiempo real. Está bien la cosa, ¿No crees?

Se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

* * *

La cena estuvo bien. Sendoh no paró de hablar, y se preguntó seriamente si no se cansaba de ello. No lo parecía, así que se limitó a escuchar, a asentir en alguna que otra ocasión y responder muy de vez en cuando. La gran mayoría de las veces había acabado rodando los ojos, pero a Sendoh no le había importado en absoluto, simplemente se había reído con una carcajada.

-Eres raro- lo oyó decir en uno de esos silencios tranquilos que se instalaba entre ellos entre conversación y conversación-. ¿No te incomoda no hablar nunca?

-Tú también eres raro- respondió con un marcado deje de superioridad. Sendoh sonrió despreocupadamente ante aquello, posiblemente quitándole hierro a su tono-. Y no digo nada.

-A mi no me importa que seas raro, ¿Sabes?- continuó cogiendo otro trozo de pizza-. La normalidad aburre. Ser como los demás no tiene gracia.

-¿Por eso vas peinado como si fueras un puercoespín?

Sendoh rió a carcajadas ante aquello, pero vio como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-No…- musitó un tanto avergonzado-, es un peinado cómodo para todo. No me gusta ir rapado, así que…

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser profesional?

-¿Vivir del baloncesto?- parecía tan sorprendido por la pregunta que se tuvo que morder la lengua, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber hablado-. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido nunca. Para mí el baloncesto es una vía de escape, no un modo de vida.

Dejó su trozo de pizza en el plato, recostándose contra el cómodo respaldo del sofá.

-¿Tú sí?

Se volteó a mirarlo de nuevo. La sonrisa amigable había desaparecido del rostro de Sendoh, otorgándole un semblante serio que no parecía calzar del todo bien con él. Sin embargo, parecía sincero.

-Sí.

Sendoh frunció la boca a un lado.

-Entonces sabrás que algún día tendrás que dejar el país…

-Lo sé.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer, y lo hizo abiertamente.

-A lo mejor algún día te veo en la tele.

Absorto, observó los anuncios del canal de pago. Cuando salió el anuncio de unas deportivas pensó en lo diferente que sería su vida si lo conseguía, pero entonces recordó que a lo mejor todo se quedaría en un sueño.

-¿Me crees capaz de llegar hasta ahí?

Sendoh asintió.

-Eres un All Star de Japón con quince años, ¿Qué no puedes conseguir en cinco más?

-Tú también podrías llegar ahí.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-No tengo tanta confianza en mí mismo como para ello. De todos modos no soy tan bueno. No a nivel profesional, eso seguro.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Sendoh arrugó la frente al escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?- repitió- Porque si.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Lo dijo el hombre que contesta con monosílabos.

Si cualquier otra persona hubiese dicho aquello, lo más seguro es que se hubiese cerrado en banda y no volviera a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero era Sendoh, y no lo había dicho con mala intención.

-Idiota.

De nuevo la pesada sonrisa.

-Capullo.

* * *

El partido estuvo bien, 100 a 70 a favor de los _Bulls_. Según Sendoh el de la semana pasada había sido una pasada, pero que ese tampoco estaba del todo mal. Le dijo también que se moría de ganas de ver el de la semana siguiente, los _Houston Rockets_ contra un nombre impronunciable según su nivel actual de inglés. Comentó que a pesar de que los playoffs de los _Houston Rockets _habían sido nefastos, tenían muchas papeletas para ganar. O eso o que su padre había mentido abiertamente sobre los resultados.

-¿Entonces vendrás la semana que viene?- le preguntó ya casi a las dos de la madrugada, mientras ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá tapados con una sábana para prevenir el fresco aire nocturno.

-Vienen tus amigos, ¿No?

-Sí, pero te repito que son buena gente. ¿Tan poco te gusta socializar?

-No.

-No me lo creo. Vamos, ven.

-¿Quién vendrá?

-Pocos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Nadie cree que los _Houston Rockets_ puedan llegar lejos, así que supongo que sólo se pasarán Koshino, Ikegami y Uekusa. Y si su madre le deja, Hikoichi. Fue muy triste la semana pasada, cuando nos llamó diciendo que le habían prohibido venir. ¡Ah! Y Fukuda, el muy- dijo un insulto amigable que no conocía, así que lo olvidó tan buen punto lo pronunció- seguro que viene. La semana pasada se comió unos yogures de mi hermana que no sabía ni que existían. Me ha tenido toda la semana fregando platos por eso…

-Paso- lo cortó-. Mucha gente.

-¿Mucha gente? Si vamos a ser cuatro gatos mal contados…

-Paso- repitió.

Sendoh suspiró, tironeando de la sábana para taparse mejor.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Tironeó de la sábana para devolverla a la posición original. Casi como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, ambos empezaron a tirar de los extremos de la sábana por igual. Al final, sin saber cómo, acabaron golpeándose con los cojines de plumas, como si tuvieran cinco años y estuvieran en una fiesta de pijamas.

-¡Mía, mía!- gritó Sendoh dándole la vuelta al sofá-. ¡Mía!- repitió.

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Tú ganas.

Sendoh se sentó a su lado sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Hasta que no se lo había preguntado, no había caído en cuenta en lo tarde que era. Generalmente a esas horas él ya llevaba casi seis durmiendo…

-Un poco.

-¿Querrás ir mañana al parque?

Bostezó sonoramente.

-Sí.

-¿Te parece bien que nos despertemos a las doce? Podemos ir a comer algo y después a jugar.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Eran casi las doce del mediodía cuando se despertó. Le costó situarse al principio, pero cuando reconoció la habitación se permitió divagar un poco más. Estaba en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, provocando que diera un salto en la cama.

-¿Sigues durmiendo?- le preguntó Sendoh entrando a hurtadillas en su propia habitación.

-No- respondió.

-Bien- musitó acercándose al armario-. Porque había pensado que podrías ducharte y podríamos ir a comer algo por ahí.

Se fregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una del mediodía. Mi madre me acaba de despertar gritando.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza, sintiendo como le crujían los músculos del esfuerzo.

-Tengo sueño.

-Yo también- le replicó Sendoh- pero hay que levantarse. Mi madre puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere.

Arrastrando los pies y después de coger su toalla, se dirigió al baño. No tardó más de diez minutos en asearse, y apenas tuvo que esperar a que Sendoh hiciera lo mismo.

Estaba ocupado poniéndose los calcetines cuando alguien le sorprendió entrando en la habitación como una exhalación. Levantó la vista con suficiente rapidez para encontrarse cara a cara con un perro que no levantaba más de dos palmos del suelo. El animal apenas lo miró y se dirigió con paso firme debajo del escritorio, dónde se acomodó al lado del enchufe. Tan ensimismado estaba por el comportamiento del animal que desconocía hasta hacía un escaso minuto, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-A veces pienso que el enchufe va a dar un chispazo y lo va a dejar frito- murmuró Sendoh observando al perro-. ¿A qué si, Kuro?

El perro levantó la pequeña cabecita y sacó la lengua antes de lanzarse contra los pies de su dueño. Sendoh lo tomó en brazos y le rascó la barriga.

-Este es Rukawa- dijo entre muchos balbuceos de bebé-. Y es un arisco, pero no pasa nada, ¿Verdad?

No vio venir el hecho de que le pusiera el perro en la cara, tampoco el lametón ni los intentos frustrados del pequeño animal por alcanzarlo.

-Y esta cosita rechoncha de aquí- continuó alejando al perro de él-, es Kuro, el perrito que recogimos hace cinco años de una perrera- explicó-. Así que ya están hechas las presentaciones, Kuro y Rukawa.

Cuando volvió a acercarle el perro para que lo acariciara, no levantó ni la mano.

-¿Muerde?

Sendoh volvió a apartar el perro de su alcance.

-¿Tu lo estás viendo bien?- le preguntó-. Ni aunque quisiera podría hacerte algo. Además, esta bola de pelo es muy amable. Soy su dueño.

-¿Y dónde estaba anoche la bola de pelo?

Dejó al perro en el suelo, que volvió a su, supuestamente, sitio predilecto.

-En el campo, con mis padres- contestó-. Y eso me recuerda que, una de dos, o nos movemos rápido o mi madre te va a enseñar mi álbum de fotos de bebé, y no tengo ganas de que me veas el culo.

Se levantó de la cama, imitando su movimiento.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de vértelo.

-Parece que nos entendemos.

* * *

Comieron en una hamburguesería, para acabar de llenar su cupo de comidas no saludables en una semana. Tras eso, se pasaron toda la tarde en el parque hasta que ya les era físicamente imposible visualizar el aro.

-Anoche estuve pensando en lo que dijiste- murmuró Sendoh atándose las zapatillas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre lo de ser profesional.

Dejó de guardar las cosas en la mochila.

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-¿Vas a irte antes de entrar en la Universidad?

-No lo sé, todo depende de cuánto tarde en conseguir mi meta.

Sendoh frunció el ceño.

-El año que viene, si todo va bien, voy a intentar entrar en la Universidad. Podrías mirar conmigo las solicitudes si la oferta sigue en pie para entonces.

-Voy a intentar ser el mejor de Japón.

Lo vio sonreír.

-Eso ya lo suponía, ¿Crees que lo vas a tener tan fácil?

No se esperaba que el camino al éxito fuera sencillo. Nunca había de dar algo por supuesto, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

* * *

_De nuevo un capítulo corto, pero no me atrevía a continuar la historia en este mismo capítulo porque lo que viene a continuación es ligeramente distinto._

_¿Por qué Sendoh tiene un perro? No lo sé. Mientras escribía me acordé del perro de mi hermana y pensé que le pegaría. Después me acordé de que a Rukawa siempre se le ha relacionado con gatos, y puesto que su relación pretende ser antagónica con Sendoh, ¿Qué mejor analogía que Gato-Perro?_

_Por cierto, disculpad mi error en el capítulo anterior. En ese capítulo se comentaba que el partido que iban a ver Sendoh y Rukawa era _Chicago Bulls_ contra _Memphis Grizzlies_. Por la época en la que está ambientada la historia, (Ahora estaríamos a finales de setiembre de 1994), los _Memphis_ no jugaban en la liga de la NBA. (Si, me he estado mirando los equipos de esa época, y me he fijado en el detalle de que los playoffs de los _Houston Rockets_, que al final terminaron ganando la temporada, habían sido malos). ¿Por qué escogí entonces poner a los _Memphis_? Básicamente porque era el nombre de equipo de Baloncesto que tenía más a mano. (Leyendo jugadas de baloncesto acabé, no sé cómo, leyendo la biografía de Pau Gasol, que precisamente jugó en ese equipo durante seis temporadas y media antes de fichar por los _Lakers_). De ahí que fuera el equipo en el que primero se me ocurriera pensar. Dicho esto, pensad que el partido que se supone que han visto Sendoh y Rukawa era contra cualquier otro equipo._

_¿Qué más? Este capítulo ha sido algo extraño y, a parte de la curiosidad de los equipos, me gustaría deciros que uno de los sabores que pide Sendoh en la pizza es completamente de cosecha propia. El otro día estaba viendo las reposiciones de _Ugly Betty_ en el canal _Divinity_, y salió un diseñador japonés llamado Oshi. Como quería que la pizza contuviera algún ingrediente que aquí no tenemos, se me ocurrió ponerle de nombre Oshi. Imaginaos lo que queráis respecto al gusto de esa pizza xD_

_Como iba diciendo, el capítulo me ha resultado extraño porque llegado un momento no sabía cómo continuar la historia y empecé a escribir a lo loco. Esta tarde, antes de ir a clase, me he puesto y he rellanado el espacio que había entre lo que consideraba correcto del capítulo y lo loco. Al final eso me ha servido de conexión para ambos, así que estoy satisfecha._

_Por cierto, sé que la historia va lenta, pero me está encantando explorar a los personajes. Nunca había tocado (en el sentido de escribir) a personajes como Sendoh y Rukawa, así que estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Como ya he dicho otras veces tengo al original muy fresco, pero a veces me da la sensación de que acabó con OOC y no me gusta nada. Agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre ese aspecto. También me fijo mucho en el maravilloso Doujin de _Prin (Deep Purple)_, y a veces acabó pensando si los personajes harían algo así en el Doujin, pero otras me doy cuenta de que es muy difícil hacerlo porque, básicamente, no pertenezco a la cultura japonesa y el desfase de años que hay entre la época de ambientación de la serie y la época actual no dicen mucho a mi favor. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Yo en 1994 tenía tres años xD. Pero si pienso que las cosas no han cambiado tanto desde entonces la situación puede ser salvada._

_Y antes de aburriros más, me despido, os pido un review (no sabéis lo que me alegran cuando los recibo), y nos leemos!_

_Saludos, Ankin _


	4. Comunicación no verbal

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 3. **Comunicación no verbal**

Octubre entró furioso, tormentoso y frío. A causa de eso habían tenido que posponer sus encuentros, pero Rukawa había continuado viniendo sábado si, sábado no a ver el partido. En esas semanas había descubierto más sobre su compañero que lo que se suponía que sabían sus verdaderos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Para qué hablar tontamente?- le preguntó aquella noche mientras se peleaba en la cocina con los fogones, después de que le cuestionara por enésima vez por qué nunca decía más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Comunicarse. Es algo que va muy bien.

-Dime qué utilidad tiene.

-Comunicación.

-Dime algo que no hayas dicho ya- se quejó rodando los ojos.

Mientras pensaba, aprovechó para agacharse y coger a Kuro en brazos, que se revolvió intentado liberarse. Al no conseguirlo, apoyó la cabecita en su hombro y dejó escapar el aire de manera que parecía un suspiro.

-Hablar ayuda a expresarte.

Rukawa apartó la olla del fuego, ayudándose de una pala para sacar los tallarines y servirlos en dos platos.

-También el lenguaje no verbal.

Palmeó la espalda del perro mientras se acercaba a la cena. Rukawa no es que fuera un excepcional cocinero, pero parecía tener más idea que él con los fogones, o, al menos, se desenvolvía mejor en ellos.

-Huele bien.

-No cambies de tema.

-No lo hago, simplemente digo que huele bien- Rukawa le dedicó una fría mirada como única respuesta-. Está bien, no tienes por qué hablar si no es necesario, pero te comunicas mejor que con gestos.

-Entonces no es estrictamente necesario.

-Para coger confianza si- arguyó-. Y en este deporte necesitas confiar en tus compañeros de equipo, sobretodo si quieres progresar en él.

Rukawa dejó los platillos con salsa en una bandeja.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo nada.

Rukawa lo miró como si no le creyera, pero le dio igual. Ya había plantado la semilla de la duda en él.

* * *

El rato en el que estaban tumbados en el sofá en un estado que oscilaba entre el sueño y la vigilia era su preferido, básicamente por la falta de conversación. La gente tendía a pensar erróneamente que, como le gustaba sonreír y ser agradable, también le gustaba hablar hasta hincharse. No era cierto, nunca había sido cierto, disfrutaba más un silencio mal llevado que una conversación bien llevada. Pero lo que le había dicho a Rukawa por la tarde era cierto, la comunicación era esencial. Si bien no pedía que le contara su vida, si demandaba un poco más de atención, algo más que monosílabos a modo de respuesta. No obstante, empezaba a entender que, tal vez, aquél fuera el único modo que Rukawa tenía para expresarse.

-¿Acaso en tu casa no te dejan hablar?- preguntó al aire.

Rukawa levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá en el que se había acomodado.

-¿Qué dices?

Negó con la cabeza. No pretendía que respondiera a la pregunta, puesto que había sido una retórica para él mismo, técnicamente encerrada en su cerebro.

-Nada.

-Te he oído hablar.

-Hablo solo- respondió estirándose él también en el sofá-. No me hagas caso.

-Eso es malo, ¿Sabías?

-Lo sé.

-Y no, no es que en mi casa no me dejen hablar, simplemente no me gusta hablar. ¿Qué he de hacer para que lo entiendas?

Se incorporó de golpe al escucharlo, mareándose en el intento. Se masajeó la sien antes de enfocarlo.

-¿Estabas escuchándome?

Rukawa le dedicó una mirada fría como el hielo.

-Yo siempre escucho.

Tuvo que reír ante la respuesta.

-Eres un X-men.

-Ya- afirmó irónico-. Por eso aún no he sido capaz de ganarte.

Volvió a recostarse en el sofá, dirigiendo la vista a los anuncios de teletienda que llevaban más de una hora viendo. En ese momento anunciaban una potente aspiradora que dejaba mucho que desear.

-Es que yo también soy un X-men- respondió ausentemente-. Pero ahora sin bromear, ¿Siempre vas a volver a lo mismo?- cuestionó incorporándose de nuevo. Casi parecía que estuviera haciendo gimnasia, casi-. Puede que para el torneo de invierno ya hayas conseguido superarme.

Rukawa también se incorporó en el sofá que había tomado como suyo.

-A veces deseo con todas mis fuerzas superarte- admitió tras unos segundos tensos de silencio-, pero entonces me pregunto que haré cuando lo consiga. ¿Podré alzarme ya con el título de mejor de Japón? ¿Podré hacer las maletas e irme? ¿Habré llegado al máximo de mi capacidad? Lo pienso y deseo no superarte, pero cuanto más pienso que no quiero más quiero hacerlo.

-A eso se le llama estar en una encrucijada- musitó inclinándose para coger su vaso de agua-, pero dudo mucho que cuando me superes ya seas el mejor de Japón. No soy tan bueno.

Rukawa apoyó los pies en el suelo, inclinándose sobre si mismo para poderlo mirar directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eso crees?- cuestionó con tono duro-. Hasta encontrarte a ti nunca había conocido a alguien mejor que yo. Ni tan siquiera en el Campeonato Nacional o la Selección hay jugadores tan buenos como tu. La mitad no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos, a excepción de Sawakita, claro.

-Por eso ellos están en el Campeonato y en la Selección y yo no- sentenció con un susurro-. Puede que no hayas conseguido ganarme aún porque nuestro juego es muy parecido y yo ya me he dado cuenta de algo que tu hasta hace poco no, pero eres un jodido demonio de la ofensiva. Eres mejor que yo, simplemente.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó severo, levantándose de su sitio para mirarlo desde arriba-. ¿Te estás compadeciendo? ¿Dándote ya por perdido?- continuó arrufando el ceño-. Eres mi rival, no puedo haber escogido a uno cutre.

-Oye, te estoy alabando. Te estoy diciendo que me puedes superar- arremetió con el mismo tono mordaz que Rukawa estaba usando con él-. Eso aquí y en la otra punta del mundo se considera esperanza.

-No quiero que me regales la victoria simplemente porque estás deprimido- admitió finalmente-. Quiero ganarte cuando estés en tus plenas facultadas.

-Entonces quieres hundirme- tradujo para si mismo-. Quieres verme derrotado completamente, física y mentalmente.

-No deseo eso- murmuró para si mismo más que para él-. Quiero ganarte, pero también quiero que ganes tú.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Me caes bien, ¿Entiendes?- casi le gritó en un arrebato de sinceridad-. No quiero que te quedes ahí detrás, deprimido y compareciente cuando te derrote. Quiero que te vuelvas a alzar de nuevo, y que seas mejor que todos los demás, para así conseguir ser yo más fuerte y tú conmigo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al escucharlo, recostándose en el respaldo.

-No te entiendo.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo aún- lo oyó murmurar con tono más relajado, casi triste-. Simplemente sigue mejorando, así los dos podremos conseguir ser profesionales.

Volvió a reírse ante aquello.

-Cuando te dije que tal vez iba a ser profesional no lo decía totalmente en serio. Me habías motivado para que lo dijera. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, y cada vez más, que parece un sueño inalcanzable, totalmente irreal.

-Los sueños parecen irreales e intangibles hasta que los consigues- le replicó recuperando el tono duro y frío que había adoptado en su conversación-. Por eso son sueños. Pero no te puedes rendir, no tan fácilmente. Eres Sendoh, todo el mundo te llama genio.

-El genio de la lámpara que no puede conseguir ni llegar a los Nacionales- contestó mordaz.

-Oye- notó como Rukawa lo cogía por la camiseta, tironeando hacia él-. Yo no suelo hacer esto, no soy del tipo que da coraje, pero te voy a decir esto una sola vez para que recapacites. Eres bueno, pelea para demostrárselo a todos los que estén dispuesto a ver. Y a los que no, dales por el culo.

Agarró a Rukawa por la mano, separando uno a uno los dedos que le amarraban la camiseta. Cuando consiguió ser libre no lo soltó, por alguna extraña razón era demasiado cálido como para hacerlo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto.

Rukawa se soltó con un suspiro y un rodeo de ojos.

-Idiota.

Sonrió ante la familiaridad que estaba adquiriendo para acabar así las conversaciones.

-Capullo.

* * *

Aquella noche durmieron cada uno en un sofá, despertando cada poco rato y hablando sobre frases inconexas entre sueños. Al final, cuando los primeros rayos de Sol se colaban entre las persianas, Sendoh se puso en pie, se encerró en la cocina y preparó un almuerzo que consistía en sobras de sopa de miso que había dejado su madre, arroz, zumo y un pescado a la plancha. Despertó a Kuro, le dio de desayunar, lo paseó y cuando el perro ya jugueteaba feliz entre los cables de debajo den su escritorio, despertó a Rukawa, apartándose justo a tiempo para evitar un manotazo involuntario (o voluntario, porque después de tantos días igual empezaba a tener ciertas sospechas).

-Son las ocho y media.

Rukawa se dio la vuelta en el sofá, tapándose con el cojín sobre el que había babeado largo y tendido.

-Los domingos me despierto a las once.

-Pues este domingo no- sentenció quitándole la manta de encima-. Había pensado que, en vez de ir a la cancha, podrías acompañarme a comprarme unas zapatillas nuevas.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Y hoy?- refunfuñó incorporándose.

-Te he hecho el desayuno.

Rukawa aceptó la bandeja. Con tranquilidad removió la sopa de miso y la acabó esturreando por encima del arroz como si fuera salsa.

-Lo has calentado, querrás decir- se quejó bebiéndose el zumo.

-Eso da igual- contestó sonrojándose-. No te esperarías que en Hoteles Sendoh te prepararan el desayuno.

-Es lo mínimo si vas a hacer que te acompañe a comprarte unas zapatillas nuevas.

-Disculpe entonces las molestias.

Rukawa lo observó por encima del bol de arroz.

-¿Y por qué no le pides a Akane que te acompañe? Es tu novia, eso es lo que se supone que se hace con las novias.

Se tomó su tiempo para beberse su sopa de miso. Tiempo que utilizó para pensar en como iba a abordar el tema. No es que a Rukawa le importara, eso estaba claro, pero aún no había tenido ni el valor de decírselo a sus amigos.

-Lo dejé con ella el domingo pasado.

Rukawa se entretuvo mareando a Kuro.

-¿Lo siento?

Sonrió ante aquello.

-Lo siento- afirmó.

* * *

Rukawa le pisó las nuevas zapatillas apenas se las probó en la cancha donde practicaban cada fin de semana. Dio un pisotón fuerte, restregó la suela por su empeine y apunto estuvo de romperle un dedo por la presión.

-Te has quedado a gusto, ¿No?- murmuró intentando sacarse la suciedad de las, hasta menos de un minuto atrás, limpias zapatillas.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros mientras sacaba el balón de la mochila.

-Podrías torcerte el tobillo si están tan duras.

-Tu lo que querías era pisarme, admítelo- dijo con una sonrisa-. No voy a enfadarme por ello.

Rukawa le pasó el balón con fuerza.

-Ese es el precio que pagas por despertarme.

-Nos salió vengativa la princesa.

Fue solo un amago, pero Sendoh juró que durante apenas un segundo, Rukawa esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

Volvían a pasar de las siete de la tarde cuando ya debían de dejar de jugar. A pesar de que hacía más de un mes que habían rellenado una extensa solicitud del ayuntamiento que le trajo su padre para que iluminaran la cancha, la susodicha seguía aún sin luz artificial. Tampoco era que se quedaran a jugar hasta bien entrada la noche, pero un poco de luz era de agradecer, sobretodo cuando apuraban tanto su tiempo que tenían que bizquear para diferenciar el aro. Como era de esperar, en ese tiempo la mitad de los tiros fallaban, hasta que a Rukawa se le ocurrió usar la estrategia de cerrar completamente los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo tomara el control de la situación.

Nunca había probado esa técnica y, a pesar de que los diez primeros tiros que probó de ese modo erraban más que entraban, a partir del onceavo entraban más de los que fallaban.

-¿Cómo no puedes ser buen jugador si tu cuerpo recuerda el movimiento?- lo escuchó murmurar a su espalda.

-¡Vamos! ¡Deja ya la cháchara absurda sobre lo bueno que soy!- exclamó volteándose a mirarlo-. Si no te conociera y fueras una chica diría que casi estás intentando ligar conmigo.

Rukawa le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo esté haciendo adrede?

Dejó escapar una carcajada ante aquello.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer bromas?- preguntó sarcástico-. Te creía el hombre de hielo, Rukawa. Entre esto y que no paras de animarme, empiezo a pensar que el de carácter depresivo soy yo.

-Yo nunca he sido depresivo- aclaró con rapidez-. Distante y solitario tal vez.

-Lo que aprendes de un hombre cuando te tiene confianza- musitó pasándole el balón.

-Lo que simplemente ves de un hombre- respondió enigmático.

-No te sigo.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros, un gesto que parecía adorar.

-¿Quién dijo que debías?

* * *

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban en Noviembre y encontrarse con Rukawa los fines de semana ya le era tan normal como respirar. También pasar los fines de semana el uno en casa del otro, a veces con la compañía de Kuro y otra de los ariscos gatos de Rukawa. Con el tiempo, Sendoh llegó a pensar que por qué no había conocido antes a Rukawa, y en que perdía el tiempo.

"Ah si, pescando, hace siglos que no voy a pescar" pensó aquella tarde-noche de domingo, tumbado en el suplemento al lado de la cama de Rukawa. Porque cuando iba a su casa a pasar la noche, Rukawa siempre sacaba la cama que tenía debajo de la suya. Con el paso de los días se dieron cuenta de algo, y es que les salía más a cuenta dejar la cama fuera que dentro.

-¿Te gusta el mar?- preguntó jugueteando con uno de los gatos. El persa blanco arisco y cabezón que le habían especificado claramente que no tocara la moral.

-¿No estábamos hablando de que suspendiste el último examen de trigonometría?- cuestionó Rukawa a su vez, jugueteando también con un gato esfinge que debía haber costado su peso en oro.

-Oh si, siempre es más emocionante hablar del maravilloso mundo del dibujo técnico- ironizó-. ¿Y por qué no tienes un gato normal?

Rukawa dejó que el gato le mordiera los dedos.

-Prince es un gato normal- musitó haciendo referencia al gato normal y corriente que siempre dormitaba en la planta baja de la casa.

-Por eso lleva nombre de cantante.

-Deja de meterte con mis gatos- contestó con tono ligeramente autoritario.

-Entonces deja tú de recordarme mi examen de trigonometría, y responde a mi pregunta, ¿Te gusta el mar?

Rukawa hizo ademán de mirar por la ventana, a pesar de que era físicamente imposible que consiguiera verlo. Si, vivían ambos en localizaciones costeras, pero ninguno de los dos podía ver el mar asomándose a la ventana.

-¿A quién no le gusta?

-¿Y te gusta pescar?

-¿Es una pregunta trampa?- cuestionó dejando al gato en libertad. El persa salió disparado de sus brazos al ver que el esfinge corría ya escaleras abajo-. La última vez que contesté algo así me obligaste a beberme una cerveza.

-No es ninguna pregunta trampa- contestó apoyándose sobre los codos mientras recordaba la mala tarde que había pasado Rukawa aquél día.

-No, la verdad es que no. Esperar pacientemente a que suceda algo no va conmigo.

-En eso tienes razón- tuvo que admitir-. Pareces tranquilo y sosegado, frío y calculador, pero luego resultas ser visceral y apasionado, fogoso incluso.

Rukawa le dio la espalda, hundiendo la cara en su almohada.

-Y tú pareces despreocupado y después le estás dando vueltas a las cosas más de un millar de veces. Nunca conoces a un hombre verdaderamente.

-Estoy empezando a conocerte- dijo tocándole el hombro con un dedo.

-¿De verdad?- Rukawa volteó el rostro para mirarlo, y entonces Sendoh se perdió en su mirada, en sus ojos azules que rozaban el negro.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. A decir verdad, era la décima en aproximadamente un par de semanas, contando que se veían seis de cada quince días. Eso daba más de una pérdida por día.

Generalmente eran momentos en que la conversación se volvía tan estúpida que perdía el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y sólo parecía capaz de prestar atención a la mirada gélida y furiosa de Rukawa. Otros, simplemente se sorprendía perdiéndose en las profundidades (abisales para él) sin razón aparente. Ese era uno de esos días.

Lo que más le sorprendía es que Rukawa sabía que se lo quedaba mirando. Debía sentirlo por narices, pero no le decía nada, simplemente dejaba que se ahogara hasta hartarse. No se había quejado ni una sola vez. Y eso lo tenía muy inquieto.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar que te conozco- musitó aún perdido en sus ojos. Alrededor de la pupila, el azul marino se volvía claro, nítido casi límpido.

-Entonces no me conoces.

-No, no te conozco.

Y era verdad, porque no entendía aún por qué misteriosa razón Rukawa no le apartaba nunca la mirada.

* * *

_La inspiración es algo que viene y que va. Cuando no estás inspirado ya puedes esforzarte, que no va a salir nada o va a ser un absoluto truño (perdón por el vulgarismo). Eso no garantiza que con la inspiración no se formen textos extraños, pero el hecho de perderse en medio de la narrativa se reduce. Hoy me ha pasado eso. Hacia media tarde (noche), ya que ya es de madrugada mientras escribo esto, he tenido un brote de inspiración y, prácticamente, el capítulo se ha escrito solo, confirmándome algo que ya venía suponiendo de antes. Adoro los libros/fanfics con grandes párrafos con explicación, pequeñas obras maestras que cuentas más que la propia historia, y envido a los autores por poder escribir esas maravillas. Porque luego voy yo, intento hacer lo mismo, y lo único que se me ocurre son cientos de páginas de diálogo. Por eso, la gran mayoría de mis fics parece que estén flotando en el ambiente. Amo las conversaciones, y por eso escribir este fic me está resultando maravilloso, si bien puede que al leer quede perdido en la inmensidad. _

_¿Y a qué viene este parrafote sin sentido que nada aclara? Pues bien, la respuesta es sencilla. No sé si la historia os parecerá que está tomando un rumbo lento, o que, por decirlo de alguna manera, carece de total línea argumental. En si podríamos decir que esa afirmación puede y no puede ser correcta. No es que en si en la historia no pase nada, porque pasa, pero como me pierdo en divagaciones y cosas que no vienen a cuento, parece que esto no va a ninguna parte. No sé que hacer para arreglarlo, pero os garantizo que la historia si sigue un rumbo y que es algo más que diálogos sin sentido en situaciones diversas. _

_¿Qué más? Solo decir que al final del capítulo se cuela un pequeño homenaje a _Prin_ (Sendoh perdiéndose en la mirada de Rukawa, no debería ser nuevo para las que leéis _Deep Purple_), y que se atisba el comienzo de algo._

_Sobre el título solo comentaré que Comunicación no verbal engloba tanto a la forma de comunicación de Rukawa, como a los movimientos imperceptibles de que algo más esta pasando._

_Acabo diciendo que este capítulo es puramente de transición y que, mientras repaso lo que he escrito, me doy cuenta de que parece que me haya tomado algo extraño y haya vomitado en Aclaraciones del texto toda una paranoia filosófica. No me lo tengáis en cuenta, quedaros simplemente con el fic en si xD_

_Os agradezco que continuéis leyendo la historia y así aprovecho para decir que los reviews no son malos, se hacen rogar, pero son una maravilla recibirlos. Ya sea para tirarme tomates o decirme que os gusta, yo acepto encantada todas las críticas. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Saludos, Ankin_


	5. Ojos

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 4. **Ojos**

A mediados de Noviembre Rukawa dijo algo que lo dejó pensando un fin de semana entero. Había sido un simple comentario murmurado a baja voz en una de sus múltiples conversaciones en el sofá post-partido, un simple y llano comentario que, bien mirado, escondía más de lo que parecía. En aquél momento no le prestó especial atención, aunque ya en la cama, escuchando la ligera respiración de Kuro a sus pies, no pudo parar de darle vueltas. Al final, decidió no preocuparse más acerca de ello y el lunes volvió a su habitual y aburrida rutina.

-El entrenador está muy enfadado contigo- le espetó Koshino en el descanso a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó removiendo el arroz con los palillos-. Voy a entrenar todos los días. Ya no estamos en verano, ya no pierdo el tiempo pescando.

-No es por eso- suspiró-. Se ha enterado de que juegas mucho con Rukawa.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Pues que es tu adversario- le replicó en tono tal que parecía que no lo entendiera, y extremadamente agudo, tenía que admitir-. Está claro que cuanto más juegues contra él, más cómplice te volverás y más difícil será que lo ganes en un partido de verdad.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez así también consiga mejorar?

Koshino se encogió de hombros en uno de los gestos más sinceros que le había visto hacer nunca.

-Es el entrenador Taoka. A veces se ofusca. Como si no lo conocieras ya.

-En eso tienes razón.

* * *

El siguiente sábado Rukawa vino a su casa a ver el partido. Extrañamente, aquella tarde no habían quedado para sus acostumbrados típicos uno a uno porque aquella semana Anzai le había pedido a Rukawa que se quedara todo el sábado entero en el gimnasio.

-Ayuda a Sakuragi, Rukawa, me dijo el lunes- le comentó mientras se entretenía a descalzarse en la entrada-. Esta semana vuelve de recuperación y necesita a alguien que le muestre todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora- continuó dando un tirón a su zapato-. Como si yo no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que enseñar a ese novato. Mitsui podría haberlo hecho perfectamente.

Le pasó las zapatillas mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Creía que desde el partido contra Sannoh te caía mejor.

Rukawa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso era antes de que apareciera riéndose como un tonto, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que el genio estaba de vuelta. Por no hablar de lo escandaloso que se pone cuando Haruko lo anima- replicó-. Si, es cierto, tiene potencial para el baloncesto, pero es odioso, se piensa que él es el único que hace las cosas bien, y eso me repatea.

-Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó volteándose a mirarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y realmente parecía molesto.

-Bueno, en este caso el dicho no está bien aplicado, es simplemente que…- Al ver que Rukawa no cambiaba ni un ápice la expresión de enfado de su rostro, rectificó-. Sakuragi y tu sois muy parecidos, tanto en vuestra manera de jugar como de pensar. Simplemente él deja salir todo su carácter mientras tú te lo guardas para ti mismo, ¿Me entiendes?

-Sakuragi y yo no nos parecemos en nada- musitó adelantándolo hasta colarse en el salón.

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó siguiéndolo, con Kuro pisándole los talones-. Sois tozudos, orgullosos, caprichosos y con talento, ¿En serio no te identificas con ninguna de esas cosas?

Rukawa no abrió la boca para replicar, simplemente se sentó en el sofá, cogió la manta y llamó a Kuro para que se subiera a su regazo. Viendo que el enfado (o rabieta de niño pequeño según su punto de pista), Sendoh fue hasta la cocina, donde calentó la cena que su madre había dejado preparada para ambos y regresó al salón con una bandeja.

-Ha fallado los cien primeros tiros que el entrenador le ha hecho hacer. Me he sentido alegre y decepcionado a la vez, hasta que a partir del ciento uno los ha empezado a meter todos como si no se hubiese pasado tres meses sin tocar una pelota. Todos han explotado en vítores, lo único que yo he acertado a hacer ha sido darle una patada.

Sendoh le pasó su comida.

-Tu siempre tan amigable.

-En aquél partido le dije que si quería mejorar que me siguiera a muerte. Ahora no se como abordar el tema sin sentirme mal por ello.

-¿Por decirle que te siguiera a muerte?- preguntó curioso. Era la primera vez que Rukawa le hablaba de lo que verdaderamente había pasado en el partido tras bastidores-. En cierto modo lo hizo, jugar con aquella lesión…

-A veces cuando lo miro siento rabia hacia él. A mi me costó años llegar a saber lo sé, y él, en cuatro puñeteros meses consiguió más que cualquiera en cinco años. Otras siento admiración por su capacidad de mejora, y luego vuelvo al asco. No quiero que mejore, pero tampoco quiero que no lo haga.

-Las típicas encrucijadas de ¿Ayudo o no ayudo a mi enemigo? Si lo hago siempre puede clavarme un puñal por la espalda…- dijo con tono casual. Rukawa se volteó a mirarlo y él sonrió-. ¿No crees que es lo mismo que te pasa conmigo?

Lo vio negar al instante.

-Contigo es diferente.

-¿Nunca te he planteado una dificultad?

-No es eso- Rukawa puso los pies en el suelo y Kuro fue a refugiarse a su sitio-. Es simplemente que jugar contigo es diferente, en todos los aspectos. Tu juego es diferente al mío, y tienes muchas cosas que aportarme, de la misma manera que yo puedo aportarte a ti. Una relación recíproca, por así decirlo. Con Sakuragi es imposible que sea así, no ya porque sea un novato, si no porque él, como jugador y persona no puede aportarme lo que tu si puedes, ¿Comprendes?

Dio un sorbo a su bebida para meditar la respuesta.

-Creo que nunca te había oído hablar tanto- Rukawa le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza mientras és estallaba en carcajadas-. Pero si, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

* * *

Esa noche durmieron en el sofá, hablando hasta la madrugada de todo y nada. No era la primera vez lo hacían, pero si que la conversación resultara amena e incluso divertida. Rukawa habló más de lo que había hecho en su vida, así que a la siete de la mañana, cuando le comentó que se había mordido la lengua, no pudo evitar la sonora carcajada que nació de su pecho.

-Eso te pasa por hablar más de la cuenta- rio-. Por dios, Rukawa, te has pasado hablando una noche entera. Si eso no es más que…

-Me sale sangre.

-¡Oh!- exclamó incorporándose en el sofá, viendo que su compañero había hecho lo mismo-. El príncipe de hielo tiene sangre en las venas. Empezaba a creer que tal vez era un mito.

-No te rías- lo reprendió tocándose la boca.

-No me rio- mintió descaradamente, tratando de ocultar la sonrisilla que afloraba en sus labios.

-¡Te estás riendo!

-¡Que no!

No vio cuando Rukawa saltó encima de su sofá, tampoco cuando aterrizó encima suyo, cojín en mano y Kuro saltándole a los pies. El resultado de aquello acabó siendo malo, obviamente. Apenas se movieron un poco que el sofá se tumbó, lanzándolos al suelo sin compasión y haciendo que los cojines les cayeran encima. Estaba luchando por liberarse de uno que le había caído justo en la cara, cuando notó que Rukawa le pisaba la espinilla.

Dejó escapar un alarido de dolor, ganándose un insulto por parte de Rukawa y unos pocos para nada habituales ladridos de Kuro. El perro pareció salir de su entresijo de mantas, piernas y cojines y corrió a lamerle la cara. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir ponerse de nuevo en pie y procurar de no darse contra nada ni que algo le volviera a caer encima. Al incorporarse, vio a Rukawa tendido en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra parecía aguantar el sofá a duras penas. Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza restante que le quedaba, lo ayudó a enderezarlo de nuevo y se tumbó a su lado, sintiendo la moqueta fría bajo su cuerpo.

-Creo que si nos esforzamos aún podemos parecer más idiotas.

Se ganó un cojinazo en la cara como respuesta y no pudo hacer nada más que reír a pleno pulmón. Por extraño que pareciera, Rukawa también rio a su lado. Fue una risa floja, sencilla, y se obligó a callarse simplemente para escucharlo. Cuando acabó, lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-Me gustan tus ojos.

Rukawa se incorporó, apartándose a Kuro del regazo.

-Me había dado cuenta. A veces te quedas como un idiota mirándolos.

-Son magnéticos- contestó incorporándose él también-. Tienes dos tonalidades muy extrañas. Alrededor de la pupila son…

-Ya sé de que color son alrededor de la pupila.

Esta vez fue él el que frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-No parece que te guste que te hablen sobre ello.

-Es que no me gusta- refunfuñó-. Pareces una de esas chicas tan pesadas que me entregan cartitas de amor y aparecen con los ojos llorosos esperando a que les diga que si, que siempre he estado enamorado de ellas y que no podría vivir un solo día sin estar a su lado.

-¡Oh! Se a lo que te refieres- admitió-. A mi también me hacen eso. Alguna vez he aceptado, incluso. Aunque luego me acaban dejando al cabo de poco porque no soy como ellas esperaban.

-¿Y que te esperabas?- le espetó volteándose a mirarlo, ceño fruncido de nuevo. Internamente se preguntó si no le dolía siempre la cabeza por hacerlo-. Esas chicas no saben nada de ti, ¿O esperabas que si supieran algo?

Se encogió de hombros mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de un cojín que había caído con ellos.

-A veces es mejor estar acompañado.

-Y otras es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

-¿Es por eso que nunca has tenido novia?- le preguntó al verlo ponerse en pie, Kuro en sus brazos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que nunca haya tenido novia?

-Simplemente lo había supuesto. No pareces el tipo de chico que haya tenido una novia formal.

-¿Cómo tu con Akane o Yûko?- le replicó dedicándole una mirada asesina-. Ni tres meses se puede considerar formal, Sendoh.

Sonrió al escucharlo.

Creo que estoy esperando al amor de mi vida.

-Sigue esperando, entonces, pero de mientras practica. Entrarás antes a jugar en la NBA que a encontrar a tu amor verdadero.

* * *

-Rukawa ha accedido finalmente a venir este fin de semana a ver el partido, espero que no os importe.

Koshino, Fukuda y un muy asustado por razones ajenas a él, Hikoichi, levantaron la vista de su almuerzo y lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Seguís estando invitados- aclaró cuando ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

-No es eso- comenzó Koshino con tono conciliador-. Simplemente no me explico por qué viene.

-¡Porque son las finales!- exclamó Hikoichi poniéndose en pie. Demasiado efusivamente para su gusto, ya que algunos alumnos de las mesas contiguas se voltearon para dedicarles miradas furibundas.

-¿Qué finales? ¿Qué dices?- lo reprendió sarcástico Koshino-. Estamos a mediados de Noviembre, la temporada empezó hace dos meses. ¿Cómo demonios vamos a estar en finales, botarate?

Hikoichi se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y él le desordenó el pelo en señal de complicidad.

-Porque este fin de semana se queda solo en casa.

Koshino le dedicó una sonrisilla esperanzadora que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de mofa.

-¿Y por qué no se queda solo en casita?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al aire-. Eres mezquino, Koshino. Rukawa no es tan mala persona como tú crees.

-No habla- sentenció con gesto dramático-. Insulta. Se ríe de los demás con su súper habilidad. Tiene compañeros de equipo muy raros. Es amigo de Sakuragi, y eso ya es sinónimo de ser persona rara de narices.

-Alto ahí- lo cortó amenazándolo con los palillos de la comida. O todo lo que se podía amenazar con unos tristes palillos-. Hablas de él sin conocerlo. Y no es amigo de Sakuragi, ni tan siquiera le cae bien.

-¿No?- preguntó inocentemente Hikoichi-. ¿Cómo no puede caerle bien Sakuragi? Es muy buen tipo.

-¡¿Buen tipo?!- ladró Koshino poniéndose en pie-. ¡Ese monje pelirrojo es lo peor que he visto en mi vida! Si no supiera jugar al baloncesto juraría que es un simple macarra idiota sin cerebro.

-Tu siempre juzgando profundamente a las personas, Koshino- lo reprendió con una mala mirada. Su compañero de equipo, y amigo, tenía que reconocer, se volvió a sentar ligeramente sonrojado-. No sabemos como es Sakuragi fuera de la cancha, así que dejad de juzgarle. Del mismo modo no juzguéis tampoco a Rukawa sin conocerlo. Y para vuestra información, viene el sábado. No hay nada más que hablar. Si no os gusta ya sabéis donde está la puerta.

Y dicho y hecho se levantó de su sitio sin ni tan siquiera acabarse la comida.

-Está peor que cuando se echa novia- comentó Koshino.

Fukuda y Hikoichi lo observaron fijamente.

-¿Tú crees?

-Al menos con una novia estaba feliz y sonreía tontamente gracias al sexo gratuito.

-Koshino- musitó Hikoichi con tono preocupado-. ¿Crees que Sendoh necesita un final feliz?

Koshino también se levantó de la mesa después de dedicarle un aspaviento.

-¡Este tío es tonto!

* * *

-Hikoichi ha insinuado que necesitas un final feliz- le comentó Fukuda aquella tarde, en la penúltima hora lectiva del día y con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Levantó la cabeza de su libro de trigonometría.

-¿Final feliz?- cuestionó atónito, haciendo que la chica que se sentaba justo delante suyo le dedicara una mirada asustadiza-. ¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir eso?

Fukuda se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Koshino dice que estás más irritable que cuando tienes novia, pero ahora, como tu compañero es Rukawa y no una mujer… estás falto de finales felices.

-Koshino sigue teniendo un concepto muy extraño de mi tras dos años- admitió recargándose contra la silla-. Yo soy feliz con final feliz incluido o no. No estoy más irritable por no tenerlos, simplemente estoy más irritable porque le encanta despotricar contra Rukawa. Y llegará un día en que me cansaré de decir que Rukawa no es mal tipo.

-Y arderá Troya.

-Y arderá Troya- sentenció mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta-. Y ahora se buen tipo y dime las respuestas del ejercicio tres, que parece que ese si que es un capullo integral no dejando que lo resuelva.

-¿Y pretendes que yo lo haya resuelto?- le preguntó a su vez-. Tú sacaste un cuarenta y cinco en el último examen, yo un veinte.

Al oírlo, se exasperó.

-¿Y yo a quién le pido ayuda ahora?

-Sendoh- musitó la chica que tenía delante. Keiko, una preciosidad e inteligente que siempre había ido a su clase-. Yo puedo darte las respuestas. Y también un final feliz si quieres.

Mientras le hablaba lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Keiko los tenía de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, y alrededor de su pupila era incapaz de encontrar la franja nítida que si encontraba en Rukawa.

"_No son los ojos de Rukawa"_ pensó, y, en cierto modo, se sintió decepcionado.

-Gracias Keiko- le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera-. Pero aceptaré solo los ejercicios y alguna clase extra en la biblioteca. De trigonometría y dibujo técnico si no es molestia.

Keiko sonrió ladinamente.

-¿No de ciencias apartado anatomía?

-Ese apartado lo llevo perfectamente al día.

Cuando se volteó para copiar los resultados vio como Fukuda se reía a su lado.

* * *

-¡Final feliz!- le gritó desde la cocina-. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Esos tipejos parecen llevar más control sobre mi vida personal que yo- admitió volviendo al salón cargado con una bandeja de aperitivos.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto, espero que lo entiendas.

Sendoh dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo!- exclamó con alegría-. Si hubieses dicho lo contrario empezaría a tener unas sospechas muy extrañas y me sentiría muy extraño contigo revoloteando por mi alrededor…

-¿Cómo una avispa?

-Exactamente.

-Pues no te preocupes, que no soy de esa clase- admitió tomando asiento en el sofá-. Pero ahora estoy intrigado, ¿Qué pasó con Keiko?

Sendoh se sentó en su sofá predilecto y Kuro se lanzó directo a su regazo. Empezó una lata de cerveza justo después de limpiarla cuidadosamente.

-Me dio clases. Es muy buena profesora, consiguió que entendiera el temario perfectamente. Y no- sentenció con tono duro-, no pasó nada.

-Te acabo de decir que eso no me importa.

-¿Ni un poquito, Rukawa?- le preguntó con tono meloso-. Pierdo horas mirándote, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es…

-Está bien…- musitó arrastrando innecesariamente la última sílaba al hablar-. ¿Qué pasó exactamente con Keiko?

-Nada- repitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Simplemente quería que lo tuvieras claro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- le devolvió la pregunta con tono inocente. No obstante, el sonido del timbre le evitó contestar. Kuro saltó del regazo de su dueño y movió con energía la cola-. Kuro, quédate con Rukawa.

Entendiendo completamente a su dueño, Kuro se quedó junto a él. Perdido en sus pensamientos, lo recogió y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

-¿Por qué, Kuro? No entiendo.

Kuro le dedicó una mirada que decía que él tampoco entendía nada. No pudo evitar alzar al perro, sonreír y besarlo en la copa de la cabeza.

* * *

_¡Y tadá! ¡Fin del capítulo! _

_Si, ya sé que es corto, pero esta vez no os podéis quejar. No hay avances físicos, pero si psicológicos. No hay toqueteos, pero hay pensamientos extraños. No hay acción, pero hay ligeros gagas humorísticos. _

_Lo cierto es que este capítulo me ha resultado sencillo, rápido y placentero a la hora de escribirlo. Lo he escrito en apenas dos días, pero creo que, por fin, he conseguido cogerle el truco al fic y ahora las cosas marchan sobre ruedas. Si, hemos perdido un poco de tiempo con Sendoh en clase, pero no quiero que el fic se centre simplemente en la relación que tienen únicamente Sendoh y Rukawa, sino en como se ve a su alrededor toda la dinámica. No sé si me explico vaya xD_

_En fin, si el anterior capítulo era una cosa rara que a mi me gustaba pero al público en general no (es más, es de los capítulos que menos reviews he recibido sin contar el primero xD), espero que este nos guste a ambos por igual. Es sencillo y directo, ¿Qué más queréis? xD_

_Por cierto, no sé si habréis entendido la sutileza del final. Sendoh hace mucho hincapié en que no ha hecho nada con Keiko, ¿No os parece adorable? (Y no, no es ironía, no ha hecho nada con su recién sacada de la manga compañera ayuda de fatigas). En fin, si os preguntáis también que es lo que se supone que había dicho Rukawa al principio del capítulo y que había tenido a Sendoh dubitativo un fin de semana, abro concurso oficialmente para que me digáis que es. Yo no lo sé, es más, estuve un buen rato pensando que podía ser y al no llegar a una conclusión, decidí dejarlo. De ahí que me costara arrancar con el capítulo (bueno, entre eso y que a mitad de semana pille la otitis y las anginas más brutales de los últimos cinco años de mi vida. Resultado: Dos días en cama y 875 mg de antibióticos. Casi nada). ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah si! Acepto sugerencias respecto a ese punto con total confianza. Puede que cojas vuestra idea, o que simplemente acabe escribiendo otra cosa. Porque lo más seguro es que continúe escribiendo después de colgar el capítulo y mi cerebro ultra troll seguro que decide seguir el argumento a raíz de ese problema y, a menos que tengáis velocidad supersónica, no veré la respuesta xD. Pero no os desaniméis, posiblemente acabaré haciendo otra cosa y cuando vuelva para escribir tenga muchas, muchas sugerencias (guiño, guiño, me gustan los reviews, guiño, guiño y adoro las sugerencias. (Y no es ironía xD))._

_Resumiendo: Simplemente soy feliz si habéis conseguido leer hasta aquí, y os diré algo. En un principio en este capítulo iba a pasar algo, pero entre pitos y flautas no ha acabado pasando nada. ¿Por qué? A veces pienso que la escena se desarrollara de una manera, y luego resulta que cuando me pongo a escribirla no lo hace igual que en mi mente, ergo la hemos liado, ergo no ha pasado nada._

_Besos y nos leemos!_

_Ankin._


	6. Ganancias

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad. Aunque en realidad en este capítulo hay un ligerísimo atisbo de shounen-ai._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 5: **Ganancias**

Era la primera vez que lo ganaba desde que se conocían. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en cuanto marcó la canasta de la victoria, pero estaba seguro que ambos sabían que algo se acababa de romper con esa jugada. El equilibrio osmótico que los mantenía unidos acababa de desaparecer. De repente, toda la sal se había desplazado a una cabina, dejando a la otra diluida y desamparada. La membrana que los separaba y ayudaba se había hecho trizas. Y Rukawa podía afirmar que había sido el sonido placentero de la pelota al pasar por el aro el que lo había hecho.

El sonido que se formó entre ellos al hacerlo fue seco, reservado incluso. Lo único que se oía en la cancha eran sus propias respiraciones, y el sonido atronador de la sangre pulsante en las orejas. El tiempo pasó, y la posición en la que se encontraban era igual que en la última jugada. Sendoh no se había levantado del suelo después de caer, y él aún estaba de rodillas delante de la canasta, observando la pelota con gesto ausente, como si en realidad no la viera.

La rivalidad no había durado ni un año, porque estaba completamente seguro, y sabía que Sendoh pensaba lo mismo, que esa última jugada, en la que había puesto el cuerpo y el alma, había marcado el final. Había finiquitado la relación en la que ambos se habían volcado durante mucho tiempo.

-El camino de la gloria está plagado de obstáculos- lo oyó murmurar cuando el Sol ya se ponía.

Se volteó a mirarlo, notando por primera vez el frío que hacía. Estar tanto rato quieto había hecho que su sudor se enfriara, haciendo que su temperatura disminuyera.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Sendoh se incorporó a su espalda, frotándose la nuca en un gesto despreocupado. Pero Rukawa podía decir por su mirada que aquello había calado hondo en él.

Sintió pena por su compañero por primera vez en su vida.

-No deberías compadecerte de mí- musitó dirigiendo un rápido vistazo hacia él-. Saldré adelante, las derrotas no tienen porque significar el final de algo.

Con parsimonia se puso en pie, arrastrándose casi hasta recoger el balón.

-No te compadezco.

-Tú siempre tan amable.

-Sendoh- lo cortó lanzándole el balón-. Es el fin.

Sendoh le devolvió el balón con fuerza.

-No para mí.

Volvió a pasarle el balón, escuchando con cierta pena el sonido sordo que hizo al golpear las manos de su rival.

-Aún no me has ganado en un partido oficial.

Recibió la pelota con tan mala suerte que le escoció la palma de la mano.

-Te ganaré.

Balonazo.

-Inténtalo.

Debía ser media noche cuando el balón se les resbaló de las manos después de estar pasándoselo durante lo que parecieron horas infinitas. Hacía frío, el viento invernal soplaba sin compasión, congelándoles la piel descubierta y cortándoles la cara, los brazos, las piernas y los labios, pero algo en aquella situación los hacía sentirse vivos. Hasta que, por razones obvias, tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo.

-Ven a mi casa. Hoy no hay nadie.

No supo porque lo dijo, simplemente las palabras salieron solas de su boca. De todos modos, aquella no era la primera vez que Sendoh se quedaba el fin de semana con él. Si tenía que contar las veces que lo había hecho desde que habían entablado una amistad, pasaban de veinte.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó vistiéndose de nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

No tardaron en llegar a su casa, puesto que los viernes siempre decidían jugar cerca de Shohoku al acabar éstos el entrenamiento más tarde, aparte de que, entre otras muchas cosas, esa cancha si estaba iluminada.

-¿Mañana irás al entrenamiento?

-Sí, ¿Tú no?

-¿Entonces para qué voy a dormir a tu casa?- cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.

-No puedes coger el tren, y si vas andando…

Sendoh se colgó la bolsa de deportes al hombro.

-Déjalo, ¿Quieres? Mejor nos vemos mañana después del entrenamiento- le espetó sin razón alguna. Rukawa frunció el entrecejo-. A las cuatro en la cancha cerca de mi casa.

-Sendoh- lo llamó cuando ya se estaba alejando-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No.

Pero Rukawa no le creyó, ni tampoco se quedó tranquilo cuando llegó a su casa, se duchó y se tumbó en la cama acariciando al gato persa distraídamente. El esfinge jugueteaba a sus pies con una bola, mientras Prince ronroneaba peleándose con sus calcetines. Con suavidad, se dio la vuelta en la cama y encaró la cama supletoria en la que Sendoh dormía y que ya ni se molestaba en guardar. Se la quedó mirando largamente, hasta que su cerebro pareció llegar a una conclusión. Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando se decidió a llamarlo por teléfono.

-Sendoh- musitó cuando descolgaron.

-"_¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?"-_ fue la réplica somnolienta que recibió.- _"He de despertarme dentro de tres horas"_.

En realidad no sabía qué era lo que le había hecho marcar el número.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un hondo suspiro.

-"_¿Qué iba a hacer yo sólo en tu casa mañana por la mañana?"_

-Podrías haber ido a entrenar- sugirió.

-"_¿Después de que me patearas el culo?"-_ cuestionó.- _"Paso. Estoy deprimido. Después de Sawakita eres la única persona que me ha ganado en mucho tiempo"_.

-Sendoh…

-"_No voy a ir_" -continuó con tono mordaz. -"_Estoy muy cómodo en mi cama_".

-Sendoh.

-"_He dicho que no_".

-Sendoh.

Se hizo el silencio, y tras un largo minuto, la excusa que había esperado, apareció.

-"_Pero me preparas la cena_".

-Enseguida.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto nada más colgar. El gato persa le gruñó, el esfinge intentó morderlo y Prince se colgó a su pantalón. No le importó en absoluto, simplemente hizo oídos sordos de sus tres maléficos gatos y fue hasta la cocina.

Sendoh llegó cuando ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada. No dijeron nada cuando se vieron, sólo cenaron, se cambiaron y se tumbaron cada uno en su cama, mirando el techo fijamente.

-Lo de hoy me ha hecho pensar- musitó Sendoh cuando el reloj había tocado ya las cinco de la mañana-. Tal vez no deba centrar tanto mis esfuerzos en ser alero, tal vez deba ser base.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos para verlo mejor.

-¿Eres tonto?

Sendoh también se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No te metas a base, Sendoh.

-¿Y por qué no?- fue la réplica subida de tono que recibió.

-Porque tú eres alero.

-En realidad nunca he encontrado mi posición- refunfuñó más para sí que para él-. Y ser base no se me da mal.

-No tienes tanta práctica.

Sendoh lo golpeó con el cojín.

-¿Y tu si tienes suficiente práctica en la posición de alero?- le cuestionó-. He oído que en tu antiguo instituto jugabas en todas las posiciones.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Nada- supuso que se encogió de hombros, porque Sendoh siempre lo hacía cuando la respuesta era indeterminada-. Nada en absoluto.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero lejos de ser el incómodo y, hasta cierto punto, tenso que habían mantenido durante toda la noche, aquel era tranquilo y relajado. Uno de los silencio preferidos de Rukawa para ser más exactos.

-Odiaría si lo hicieras- musitó cuando los ojos empezaban a cerrárseles-. No quiero que dejes nunca de ser mi rival. Y así te conocí, y así quiero recordarte.

-¿Soy ya una memoria?

-Sólo si te rindes.

Y por primera vez en su vida, alguien ajeno a su familia le dio la mano. Estaba caliente, y la calidez que se extendió por su pecho al notarlo fue lo más placentero que había podido sentir alguna vez.

-¿Sendoh?

-¿Mm?

-No dejes de ser como eres.

-Lo tendré en consideración.

* * *

Finalmente ninguno de los dos fue aquella mañana a entrenamiento. En cierto modo, cuando se despertó casi a las dos del mediodía, se sintió culpable. Nunca se había saltado un entrenamiento tan deliberadamente, es más, de ser posible, incluso los repetía. No obstante, despertar cogido de la mano de Sendoh hacía que los remordimientos desaparecieran durante unos segundos.

-Sendoh- musitó intentando captar su atención al ver que, media hora más tarde, su compañero seguía igual de somnoliento-. Sendoh- intentó de nuevo con igual resultado-. ¡Sendoh!

No consiguió que despertara, pero sí que diera la vuelta sobre sí mismo y le soltara la mano que, durante unos minutos, se sintió helada. Viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina, entreteniéndose en el camino para alimentar y mimar a los gatos. Los cepilló a los tres, les dio de comer y jugueteó con Prince antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

-El gato que da mal rollo me ha asustado- oyó un tiempo después, cuando ya estaba condimentando el arroz.

-No hay ningún gato que dé mal rollo.

-El esfinge da miedo, reconócelo- continuó apoyándose en la encimera. Sendoh aún llevaba el pijama, y tenía el cabello revuelto. Desprovisto de su acostumbrado pelo puntiagudo, Rukawa solo pudo pensar que era raro verlo así. Raro y familiar al mismo tiempo-. De todos modos, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Al final del único nombre que me acuerdo es de Prince.

-Queen. El persa Jun, Junko en realidad.

-Pues Queen me da miedo- aclaró robando un trozo de calabacín crudo que acababa de cortar.

-Le das más miedo tú a ella.

-No lo parecía cuando me ha saltado a la cara.

-Pensaría que eras yo, o Touya, siempre nos lo hace.

Sendoh volvió a robar ingredientes que acababa de trocear. Para advertirle, lo golpeó en la mano con la espátula cuando iba a coger un nuevo trocito de calabacín.

-Tu hermano mide cincuenta centímetros menos que yo. ¿Me puedes explicar como una gata sin pelo ha conseguido llegar a esa conclusión?

-Queen es de pelo corto, no sin pelo- clarificó-. ¿Y realmente crees que sé lo que piensa?

-Tú eres el que tiene gatos.

-Y tú tienes un perro y no por ello sabes lo que piensa.

-Mentira- puntualizó robando un nuevo trozo. Esta vez no lo golpeó, pero lo miro mal, muy mal-. Cuando Kuro mira la pelota fijamente sé lo quiere, y cuando mira los calcetines, o cuando me golpea en las piernas. Sé exactamente lo que mi perro piensa en ese momento.

-Pues yo no sé lo que piensan mis gatos, ¿Contento?

-Me hubiese conformado con un 'Le gustas a Queen'.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

* * *

No salieron de casa en todo el día para su disgusto. Tampoco es que hiciera buen día, porque por lo visto, a media mañana el cielo se había encapotado y por la tarde había lloviznado. Sendoh no había parecido preocuparse excesivamente por eso, pero él, que todos los días de su vida desde que tenía memoria había tocado un balón, estar en casa sin hacer nada le ponía de los nervios. Bien entrada la tarde, mientras jugaban a hundir la flota, Sendoh se levantó de su sitio sin previo aviso y desapareció durante dos largos minutos. Al volver llevaba un balón entre las manos.

-No podemos jugar un uno contra uno en el jardín de tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa-, pero si podemos echarnos un veintiuno. ¿Qué me dices?

Recibió el pase y los nervios desaparecieron al instante.

Tal y como era de esperar, para cuando finalizaron el juego, empate a veinte para los dos, estaban empapados. Casi tuvieron que correr al baño para no coger un resfriado, aunque Sendoh estuvo a punto de morir por resbalarse en las escaleras por ello. Le hizo tanta gracia que se sentó a su lado, riendo a baja voz.

-Ojalá te hubieras caído tu- lo reprendió.

-No.

-¿No?- cuestionó volteándose a mirarlo. Aún se estaba fregando la nuca por el golpe-. Podría haberme caído por las escaleras y acabar en el primer piso con el brazo torcido.

-Eso te hubiese pasado si hubieses sido tonto, pero como sólo eres estúpido simplemente te has resbalado.

-No sé si tonto es una categoría superior a estúpido…

-Sendoh- lo acalló cuando comenzó a divagar-. Vete a la ducha.

-La usaré después de ti, no te preocupes por ello.

-Soy el anfitrión, eres tu quién debe usarla primero.

-Está bien…- se quejó con tono divertido mientras se ponía en pie-. Me meteré en la ducha y gastaré todo el depósito de agua caliente.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante aquello.

-No lo vas a conseguir.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta?

No la hicieron, pero lo mandó escaleras arriba con un empujón. Mientras Sendoh se duchaba, aprovechó para limpiar el desastre que habían organizado y para buscar los panfletos del restaurante francés que su madre guardaba en algún lugar de su despacho. Para cuando los encontró, Sendoh ya se estaba vistiendo.

-Había pensado que podríamos pedir un poco de comida francesa. ¿Te gusta?

-Si te soy sincero nunca he comido algo francés- contestó subiéndose los pantalones-. ¿Está bueno?

-Más que la pizza seguro.

-Déjame dudarlo.

-Mientras me ducho llama a este número, te he marcado los platos que has de coger. El número de teléfono está anotado detrás del auricular, y la dirección de la casa también te la he apuntado. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

-Te has caído por unas escaleras- sentenció, provocando que Sendoh se volteara a mirarlo con las mejillas encendidas-. Y has dejado que una gata se te lanzara a la cabeza, y has suspendido trigonometría, y…

-¡Vete ya a la ducha!

Y lo empujó fuera de la habitación mientras murmuraba algo parecido a imbécil.

* * *

Aquella noche también se quedaron despiertos hasta la madrugada, con la pequeña diferencia de que lo hicieron mientras se sostenían las manos. Era un contacto amistoso, frágil y puro, y en ningún momento pensó que se podría malinterpretar hasta que Sendoh comenzó a subir distraídamente los dedos por su antebrazo. Para cuando llegó al codo, el amanecer empezaba a despuntar, igual que sus alertas de que aquello no era normal. No les hizo caso, simplemente mimetizó el movimiento y se deleitó en la sensación inocente del contacto humano. Al despertar, porque era incapaz de recordar cuando se quedó dormido, lo hizo con los dedos de Sendoh entrelazados entre los suyos en un gesto claramente íntimo.

-¿Qué hora es?- oyó como Sendoh le preguntaba cuando había comenzado a hacer círculos con la yema de los dedos.

-Tarde.

-¿Te quieres levantar?

-No.

Así que se quedaron tumbados en la cama durante un par de horas más, continuando con las caricias que, sin saber muy bien como, habían comenzado a regalarse.

-¿Cuántas de esas admiradoras tuyas darían su vida por esto?- le preguntó Sendoh cuando su consciencia oscilaba entre un estado de sueño y vigilia.

-No lo sé.

-¿Nunca has hablado con ellas?- curioseó masajeándole la parte interna del antebrazo. Le hizo cosquillas cuando llegó a la zona del codo.

-¿Para qué?

Oyó el movimiento del pijama de Sendoh al encogerse este de hombros.

-¿No te has interesado jamás por ellas?

-Nope.

-Pobrecitas- murmuró apoyando la cabeza en el colchón de su cama. Parte de los pinchos de su característico peinado le tocaron el brazo y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío-. Me compadezco de ellas.

-¿Por?

Notó la mano subiendo por su brazo, acariciando por encima de la piel. Retuvo un segundo escalofrío cuando llegó a su hombro.

-Eres difícil, no pones las cosas fáciles.

La mano se detuvo en su cuello.

-No me gusta estar con personas tan ruidosas como ellas.

-Yo soy ruidoso.

-Tú- y se obligó a abrir los ojos al decirlo-, hablas hasta debajo del agua, pero no eres ruidoso.

-Oh- musitó con un tono que casi pudo identificar como sugerente-. Gracias.

Y la mano se apartó tan rápidamente de su cuello que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Para cuando lo hizo, Sendoh ya se había incorporado y recogía la toalla que había dejado tirada la tarde anterior en la silla de escritorio.

-Sendoh.

El aludido se volteó de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no te duchas después de un veintiuno?

Pudo ver la amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

-¿Y por qué no un uno contra uno en la cancha de siempre? Así podría volver a casa después de patearte el culo.

Se deshizo como pudo del edredón antes de ponerse en pie.

-Soy yo quién te va a machacar.

* * *

El lunes el entrenador Anzai le pidió algo que no quería. Le pidió expresamente, y cuando decía expresamente, era expresamente, que ayudara a Sakuragi todas las tardes a partir del día siguiente. Como la lesión había remitido, le dijo que podía ayudarlo a mejorar, o, cuanto menos, a recuperar el ritmo que había conseguido en Agosto, y al agradarle lo mismo a él que al pelirrojo ese tipo de trato, el primer día fue un desastre de proporciones épicas. Más incluso que cuando un mes atrás había tenido que mostrarle lo que ya había aprendido.

No llegaron a los niveles de violencia verbal y física a los que estaban acostumbrados, pero, y según palabras textuales de Ayako, las perlitas que habían dejado caer eran rayanas en lo obsceno. Finalmente, hacia el final de la semana consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo y, hasta cierto punto, pequeña comprensión. Dejando de lado sus diferencias, que eran muchas, Sendoh había tenido razón cuando había dicho que eran más parecidos de lo que en realidad creían.

Aunque lo que le sirvió de ayuda a Rukawa para no partirle la cara a Sakuragi en cualquier momento fue controlar el carácter caprichoso del pelirrojo. Si quería alardear sobre algo, lo dejaba, si quería conseguir que hiciera algo que él denominaba cutre, lo tentaba con cosas más potentes, si quería obtener una repetición de un ejercicio por tiempo indeterminado sólo tenía que pedir ayuda a Haruko Akagi. Así que para el viernes por la tarde habían conseguido llegar a una especie de acuerdo tácito.

-Lo haces mal- le espetó aquella tarde cuando Sakuragi trató de pasar inútilmente su defensa-. No te has de lucir, sino tratar de ser efectivo.

-Tú te luces- le soltó de mala gana recuperando el balón.

-Rukawa se luce porque lo hace bien- oyeron murmurar a Haruko-. Fíjate mejor en sus movimientos, Sakuragi.

Sakuragi se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido antes de lanzarse como un kamikaze a por él. Terminaron ambos en el suelo, tal y como era previsible, pero el pelirrojo se levantó de nuevo con exhalación y terminó marcando.

-¿Ves Haruko? Así está mejor, ¿No?

No escuchó la respuesta de la chica ya que se distrajo al ver que había alguien parado en la puerta del gimnasio. El pelo puntiagudo y la altura no tenían pérdida, así que cuando Sendoh entró en la cancha no se sorprendió en absoluto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

Sendoh se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Me has dejado plantado por casi dos horas en la cancha. Empezaba a preguntarme si había pasado algo cuando recordé que me dijiste que hoy no vendrías.

-Mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

Esta vez se encogió de hombros.

-Vuelves a estar sólo en casa, ¿No?

Asintió mudamente antes de voltearse hacia Sakuragi y Haruko.

-Me voy, vosotros haced lo que os dé la gana.

Al oírlo hablar, ambos se voltearon a mirarlo. No obstante, no le prestaron la más mínima atención en cuanto vieron a Sendoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sendoh? ¿Espiando al genio?

Sendoh soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, puede que sí. Te estás volviendo un hueso duro de roer.

Iba a voltearse para decirle que no dijera eso cuando Sakuragi soltó la mayor risotada que le había escuchado alguna vez.

-¿Me tienes miedo, puercoespín?

-¿Puercoespín?- preguntó sin entender. Rukawa simplemente le señaló su pelo-. ¡Oh! ¡Muy ingenioso, Sakuragi!- rió-. Pero aún te falta un poco de práctica para desafiarnos.

Pesando que el pelirrojo iba a explotar, Rukawa ya se preparó para taparse las orejas. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que simplemente esbozara una sonrisa y le tendiera la mano a Sendoh.

-En el Campeonato de Invierno os voy a dejar a todos tiritando.

-Lo estaré esperando.

* * *

-Os lleváis mejor, ¿No?- le preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero yo tampoco lo consideraría como llevarse mejor. Ya te dije que eso sería imposible con él.

-Nunca dijiste que sería imposible- le replicó-. Simplemente altamente improbable- aclaró-, pero también era altamente improbable que tu y yo congeniáramos y míranos, durmiendo en casa del otro.

-Tú eres diferente.

-Siempre dices que soy diferente pero nunca me dices el porque.

Detuvo la bicicleta y lo observó fijamente. Sendoh le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Tú tampoco me has dicho nunca porque soy diferente.

-Eres diferente a los demás. ¿No te vale con eso?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que especificar.

-¿Y si digo que no sé por qué eres especial pero que simplemente lo eres?

-Creí que hablábamos sobre ser diferente, no especial.

-Llega un punto en que todo confluye.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Sendoh lo había tocado por encima del codo en un gesto amistoso e inocente.

* * *

_Lo cierto es que no sé qué decir acerca de este capítulo, es completamente distinto a los otros, así que podemos decir que es un punto de inflexión. El desarrollo de este capítulo, en si, no lo tenía muy claro, así que me he dejado llevar bastante por la historia. ¿El resultado? Lo que acabáis de leer._

_En fin, finalmente ya ha habido contacto personal entre Sendoh y Rukawa, y si me preguntáis el por qué se dedican a hacer manitas y a estos jueguecitos estúpidos no os sabría contestar, u os diría que la manera más natural que se me ocurre de que pasen las cosas. Creo que son dos personajes, que, a su manera, se toman las cosas con calma, así que no es difícil imaginar que pudiera pasar. Además, ¿Nunca habéis tenido ese sentimiento extraño de que una caricia dice más que cualquier cosa?_

_Respecto al título la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir. Al contrario que los otros capítulos, este he tenido que pensarlo seriamente, así que he acabado divagando y poniéndole Ganancias por el simple hecho de que en este capítulo, tanto Sendoh como Rukawa han ganado algo, aunque aún no sepan lo que es. (Aunque si os paráis a pensarlo, para el lector es muy fácil dar con la respuesta)._

_Y hasta aquí mis aclaraciones, porque la verdad es que no había mucho que contar esta vez. Sólo que os agradezco de todo corazón los reviews y que conseguís sacarme una sonrisa con las palabras de apoyo. Realmente ayudan mucho a la hora de continuar escribiendo._

_Saludos, Ankin._


	7. Di la verdad

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). De momento y hasta nuevo aviso, amistad._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

_Capítulo 6: _**Di la verdad**

A principios de diciembre las caricias ya se habían vuelto algo completamente natural. Eran ligeros toques, levísimos contactos de sus dedos con la piel del otro, tan delicados que casi parecía que no se produjeran. Pero casi era la palabra clave para entender la situación.

Aquél día Rukawa lo podía definir como extraño. Ese sábado, por cuestiones de agenda estudiantil, ninguno de los dos había tenido entrenamiento, así que durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a jugar un uno contra uno con el miedo constante de perder un dedo por el frío. No lo hicieron, pero pasó buena parte de la tarde antes de que sus cuerpos pudieran volver a una temperatura normal. El resto de la tarde, por eso, se dedicaron a actividades más propias de los chicos de su edad. El estudio.

Desde hacía unos meses Rukawa se había dado cuenta que Sendoh no era sólo bueno en el básquet. Se le daban bien los estudios, y era bastante aplicado a pesar de confesarle que solía quedarse dormido en clase. Así que, tras ver su desastroso boletín de notas, Sendoh se había concentrado en que sus notas mejoraran. No hasta el excelente o el notable, pero al menos hasta un suficiente.

Esa tarde les tocaba matemáticas, y Rukawa sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentiría estar afuera, con el balón en las manos y tratando de mejorar su técnica en vez de aprenderse fórmulas sin sentido.

-Rukawa- le llamó la atención Sendoh por décima vez-. Debes centrarte. Podrían echarte del equipo por tu mierda de notas, y ya no hablamos de entrar a una buena Universidad…

-Ya te he dicho que tengo intenciones de dedicarme profesionalmente al baloncesto, ¿De qué me van a servir todas estas fórmulas?

-¿Así qué quieres ser un jugador inculto?- le replicó con tono duro-. Vamos, que esto no es tan difícil.

Y ya podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, enfurruñarse o no prestar atención, que Sendoh podía pasarse horas a su lado intentando que resolviera un simple ejercicio. A veces no los resolvía simplemente por ver la tenacidad que mostraba con él, y otras se agobiaba por sentirse observado. Lo único que de verdad le gustaba de aquello era cuando le masajeaba, o más bien presionaba, sus hombros después de la tarde de estudio.

No obstante, aquella noche, porque dejaron de estudiar cuando ya debían pasar de las diez, los dedos de Sendoh se mantuvieron en sus hombros dos segundos más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

Con tranquilidad, se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

Frunció más el ceño al escucharlo.

-¿Algo?

Sendoh asintió con la cabeza mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

-Es mi cara.

Lo oyó reír a la vez que sentía sus dedos en la frente.

-¿Y esto? ¿Está siempre así?

Se apartó de su contacto poniéndose en pie. Casi al instante, Queen corrió a sus piernas y tuvo que hacer verdaderos equilibrios para no tropezarse con ella. Al final, acabó captando lo que la gata intentaba decirle y la acogió entre sus brazos. Queen maulló de felicidad.

-Se te dan mejor los gatos que las personas.

Cuando levantó el rostro, fue la primera vez que vio a Sendoh con semblante serio y concentrado, mirando únicamente a su gata.

Y entonces, comprendió algo que ya había visto hacía muchísimo tiempo pero que jamás había prestado atención.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, volvió a ganarle en un uno contra uno, haciendo que la atmósfera apacible con la que Sendoh siempre se rodeaba desapareciera en un suspiro. No obstante, su reacción posterior fue muy diferente de la que había sido tiempo atrás. Simplemente recogió el balón y se lo lanzó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No fue suerte, entonces.

-¿Preferirías que lo hubiese sido?- Sendoh negó con la cabeza mientras recibía el pase-. Mientes, lo sé.

-¿Y qué si miento?

-Sendoh.

-¿Y qué si miento?- repitió con tono duro.

-No tienes por qué mentirme a mi- replicó acercándose-. Yo puedo entenderlo. Puedo aceptar tu enfado, tu frustración, tu orgullo herido, lo que sea. Puedo entenderlo y aceptarlo, puedo…

-Rukawa…- lo oyó musitar con un hilo de voz, la mirada perdida en el suelo-. Calla.

Y calló durante dos semanas.

Para cuando Sendoh se mostró receptivo de nuevo, el mes ya estaba bien entrado. Hacía demasiado frío, así que cuando quedaron para hablar, decidieron hacerlo en un café en vez de en la cancha. Generalmente era algo que siempre hacían después de jugar, pero esa vez se sentía extraño. Era como si estuvieran rodeados de una atmosfera turbia, incómoda.

-¿Cómo le va a Sakuragi?- le preguntó una vez hubieron pedido.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te interesa?

La mirada que Sendoh le dedicó decía todo lo que callaba. No, no me interesa en absoluto como le va.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para Año Nuevo?

Miró distraídamente por el cristal de la ventana, observando cómo la gente paseaba por las calles abrigada y deprisa, sin pararse a mirar a su alrededor, directos hacia su destino. Cuando se cansó, se volvió hacia Sendoh.

-Los del equipo han decidido hacer una fiesta. No estoy interesado en ella. ¿Tu?

Se encogió de hombros, aceptando el batido que la camarera acaba de traerles.

-Más de lo mismo.

-¿No vas a ir?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy de humor.

-Últimamente no estás de humor para nada.

-Lo sé.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, para Rukawa era un silencio cómodo, relajado. Algo de lo que habían hablado había disminuido la tensión del ambiente.

-Este fin de semana estoy solo en casa- dijo de repente mientras jugueteaba con el pedazo de tarta que había pedido-. Y mañana es el ultimo partido que hacen antes del parón de Navidad. Koshino dice que no puede venir, asi que…

Esbozó una débil sonrisa ante aquello, sintiendo por primera vez lo bien que se sentía que Sendoh volviera a hablar con normalidad con él.

-Iré.

Terminaron volviendo a su acostumbrada y rutinaria vida para principios de la siguiente semana. Apenas ambos salían del entrenamiento grupal que se encontraban para echar unas canastas, o si el tiempo no ayudaba, quedaban en la biblioteca para estudiar un poco. Como resultado, en los exámenes finales antes de Navidad sus calificaciones subieron tanto que incluso se sorprendió a si mismo.

-Gracias- musitó aquella tarde mientras Sendoh se ataba las zapatillas sentado en el suelo de la cancha de siempre.

-¿Por?

-He sacado un 70 en Historia.

-Me alegro- lo felicitó con una sonrisa y un toque en el hombro-. Pero has sido tu quién ha hecho el examen, no yo.

-Sendoh- lo interrumpió cogiéndolo por el brazo, los músculos de su compañero contrayéndose bajo la palma de su mano-. Gracias.

Sendoh no dijo una palabra mientras respondía que "de nada" moviendo los labios.

* * *

La festividad de Año Nuevo se presentó más rápido de lo que había planeado, y con ello, el fin marcado de las vacaciones. A decir verdad no había parado en todo el tiempo que duraron los festejos, así que cuando Sendoh lo sacó de su casa el día treinta y uno por la tarde con la excusa de pasar el Año Nuevo en Tokio, no debería haberse sorprendido.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó dándole un abrazo nada más salir de su casa-. ¡Creí que te habías perdido en los vastos prados de Hokkaido!

-No- respondió escuetamente liberándose de su extraño agarre-. ¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

-Llamé- musitó con tono triste y ojos expresivos-. Y no me devolviste la llamada.

-Nadie me dijo que llamaste- aclaró-. Te habría devuelto la llamada de haberlo sabido.

Sendoh se cruzó de brazos en un claro gesto infantil.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

Extrañado por el rumbo estúpido que estaba tomando la conversación, se detuvo en mitad de la calle y obligó a Sendoh a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de distancia de su compañero-. ¿Has bebido?

Sendoh se sonrojó violentamente al escucharlo y bajó la vista, intentando esconderse en la chupa de cuero que usaba aquella tarde como abrigo.

-Si- admitió arrepentido-. Todos lo hemos hecho. Uozumi nos ha reservado durante toda la tarde una sala en su restaurante. Barra libre de licores suaves.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir a Tokio tal y cómo estás?

-En realidad- y esta vez fue él quien se detuvo en mitad de la calle-, nunca he querido ir a Tokio. Había pensado que podríamos quedarnos los dos en mi casa y celebrar el Año Nuevo allí.

Rukawa frunció el ceño al escucharlos.

-¿Nosotros dos en tu casa para Fin de Año?

Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-Creí que lo preferirías a estar rodeado de una multitud ruidosa. Sé lo poco que te gustan las aglomeraciones.

-Me parece un plan perfecto.

* * *

En casa de Sendoh no había nadie, ni tan siquiera Kuro. Según le comentó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta en el recibidor y se ponía las zapatillas, sus padres habían ido a pasar el Año Nuevo en casa de sus abuelos, perro incluido, y su hermana con la familia de su novio, dejándolo a él solo. No obstante, mientras calentaba una bandeja de comida que había en el horno previamente preparada, Sendoh admitió sentirse completamente feliz por ello.

-No me ha molestado en absoluto- insistió ayudándolo a poner la mesa-. ¿Empezar el año lejos de mis padres? ¡Eso es felicidad asegurada!

-¿Y por qué no te has quedado con tus amigos?

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho tu?- le devolvió la pregunta con cierto indicio de mofa.

-No me gustaba su plan, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y los All Star no habían quedado también?

Rukawa levantó la cabeza del plato que estaba sirviendo.

-Sí, pero ya los he visto durante una semana. Ver a alguien tan consecutivamente…

-¿Y yo?- cuestionó de repente cogiéndolo de improvisto por el brazo-. ¿No te cansas de mí?

No supo que contestar a aquello, así que calló y continuó poniendo la mesa. Viendo que no iba a obtener respuesta, o posiblemente demasiado perdido entre sus pensamientos, Sendoh continuó hablando como si nada.

-¿Cómo fueron los entrenamientos con la Selección? ¿Cansados? ¿Divertidos? ¿Alguien consiguió superarte? ¿Alguien consiguió superarme?

Se detuvo de golpe y le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

-Sendoh.

Una sonrisa amplia se ensanchó en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Alguien consiguió superarme?

-Sendoh- repitió con tono más duro.

-No- espetó con tono mordaz pero sin borrar la sonrisilla-. ¿Alguien lo hizo? ¿Alguien logró superarme?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie puede superarte.

La respuesta que recibió a cambio fue una sonora carcajada.

-¿Cómo se llama?- demandó-. Vamos, puedes decírmelo, no voy a enfadarme por ello. Simplemente me gustaría saberlo para que cuando te llame y me digas que ya no quieres quedar más conmigo por ser un cero a la izquierda pueda ponerle nombre a mi sustituto.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó dejando una bandeja de aperitivos con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, provocando que una de las velas tambaleara y se tumbara-. ¡Deja de auto compadecerte!

-¡No me auto compadezco!- gritó dejando de lado todo tono amistoso que podía haber mantenido hasta entonces-. ¡Me has superado, me has ganado! ¡Cualquiera de tus compañeros de Selección es infinitamente mejor que yo!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!- chilló con tanta fuerza que sintió como las cuerdas vocales se le tensaron-. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de entender que eres bueno?

Sendoh bajó la vista por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó.

-No soy suficientemente bueno para el nivel que estás alcanzando- musitó sentándose en la silla-. Siento que cada vez te alejas más y más y que jamás podré alcanzarte- tomó aire y Rukawa previno una conversación seria-. La primera vez que me ganaste pensé que había sido solo suerte, así que no me preocupé más de lo necesario, pero entonces vi como mejorabas cada día y cuando me volviste a ganar, no supe que pensar. Sawakita era el único que me había ganado hasta entonces, y, desde luego, no esperaba que tú lo hicieras tan pronto. Y cuando al fin llegué a la conclusión de que debía continuar esforzándome para que no volvieras a ganarme, te fuiste con la Selección la mitad de las vacaciones de Navidad para practicar. Me sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago.

Se quedaron en silencio tras su sincera declaración. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero debió de ser el suficiente para que el horno acabara de calentar la comida. Cuando la campana tañó, Sendoh se levantó de su silla y fue a sacar la bandeja.

-Sendoh…- susurró acercándose a la cocina-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

-¿Y dejar que te compadecieras como estás haciendo ahora?- cuestionó con tristeza-. Paso.

-No me estoy compadeciendo de ti- aclaró cogiéndolo por la muñeca-. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

-Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo para tratar de convencerte- musitó devolviéndole el agarre a la altura del codo-, pero sabes la verdad. Siempre la has sabido.

-¿La sé?

Sendoh le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa apenadas.

* * *

Celebraron el Año Nuevo sentados en el sofá y con un vasito de Sake caliente en la mano. A pesar de que la festividad era alegre y la gente se había lanzado a la calle para festejar, en el piso había un ambiente más bien depresivo. No intercambiaron más de dos palabras, y ni tan siquiera una hora más tarde la situación había mejorado.

No obstante, hacia las dos de la madrugada Sendoh tomó la decisión valiente de saltar al vacío sin paracaídas.

-He llegado a cogerte realmente cariño durante todos estos meses.

Bebió lo que quedaba en su copa de un trago.

-Tú también te has vuelto una persona especial para mí.

-¿Especial?

-Valoro tu amistad.

Sendoh se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-No sé si me refería a eso.

Y la verdad que los había estado esquivando durante tantos meses se reveló como una luz en la oscuridad.

-Creí que continuabas enfadado por lo que me has dicho antes- musitó tras unos incómodos minutos en silencio.

-Mi propósito para Año Nuevo ha sido aparcar ese tema, y desde que ya estamos en 1995…- se calló de golpe y aprovechó el intervalo de tiempo para servir un poco de Sake en dos vasitos nuevos-. Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukawa.

Bebió, y aceptó el estrecho abrazo que Sendoh le dio cuando dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.

* * *

_Lo cierto es que no sé qué decir acerca de este capítulo. Lamento el retraso, eso desde luego, pero es que han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces. Exámenes, resfriados, clases y prácticas. Y Assassin's Creed, en grandes dosis. Así que los momentos que tenía para ponerme a escribir eran cortos y con la inspiración que huía por la ventana más cercana. Sin embargo, ayer, en pleno arrebato de furia con el sistema WIFI de la Play Station, me puse a escribir y acabé el capítulo. Y salió lo que salió, como habéis podido leer. Algo raro, extraño, pero que me ha dejado la puerta abierta, en cierto modo, para los siguientes._

_Sobre algunas dudillas que han podido surgir a lo largo de los capítulos, solo decir que, poco a poco, todo se va a acabar entendiendo, y sobre el título del capítulo es, básicamente, un indicio de lo que se ve a lo largo del capítulo. Verdades y más verdades, si bien alguna de ellas oculta._

_Y básicamente no tengo nada más que añadir, simplemente daros las gracias por continuar leyendo y que agradezco de corazón todos y cada uno de los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Saludos, Ankin._


	8. Verdades como puños

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias:**__SituadoX días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten daysafter, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfisxD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi (eventualmente). _

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 7: **Verdades como puños**.

La rutina habitual en la que se había vuelto su vida volvió a su cauce una semana después de recibir el año. Clases, entrenamientos, uno contra uno y partidos. Una vida sencilla en otras palabras. No obstante, mientras jugaba su habitual uno contra uno con Sendoh, algo en la rutina de su juego había cambiado.

Sendoh, desde que lo había conocido, siempre le había mostrado un estilo de juego limpio y transparente, pasivo incluso, lleno de técnica pulida y movimientos básicos y complicados llevados a un terreno personal; pero desde que había comenzado el año, su estilo de juego se había vuelto más brusco y agresivo, sencillo y pasional.

Con la mirada turbia, observó impotente como el esférico se deslizó por la canasta después de pasarle por encima con naturalidad. A su lado, Sendoh esbozó una sonrisa antes de bajar los brazos posicionados perfectamente.

-Veintiuno. Te toca a ti pagar la cena.

Se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y el rostro contorsionado por el frío y la derrota.

-No juegas igual.

-Despertaste a la bestia- susurró casi amenazante, aunque la amenaza sonó vacía, como lo hacían las falsas-. No eres el único demonio de la ofensiva aquí.

-Creí que habías decido aparcar nuestra rivalidad en la cancha.

Sendoh recogió el balón y lo hizo girar sobre su mano en un movimiento grácil y natural.

-Y lo he hecho- admitió con una sonrisita-, pero también me he esforzado para tratar de mejorar.

-Me confundes- admitió finalmente yendo a recoger su bolsa-. Hace una semana estabas depresivo y melancólico y ahora estás al pie del cañón.

-¿Yo soy el que te confunde, Rukawa?- le preguntó a su vez con tono serio-. ¿No crees que es lo contrario? Eres tú quien me confunde a mí.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó extrañado, sintiendo la incredulidad en su propio tono-. ¿Qué yo te confundo?

-Si- arremetió más que contestó pasándose la sudadera por la cabeza-. Siempre lo has hecho.

-No veo cómo- replicó-, porque no soy tan complicado.

Sendoh le devolvió el balón para que lo guardara.

-Te equivocas. Eres un revoltijo, una maraña de hilos enredados. Cuando piensas que ya vas a deshacer el nudo, simplemente te das cuenta de que todo lo que has estado haciendo solo te ha servido para enredarlo más.

-No soy un nudo.

-No- le concedió con una sonrisa-. Eres muchos.

Lo golpeó en el hombro cuando Sendoh se desvió hacia la fuente para rellenar la botella de agua.

* * *

Acabaron viendo una extraña película que daban en el canal de pago a altas horas de la madrugada. Al principio le había parecido incluso interesante, pero hacia la mitad se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó, aún era negra noche y no había ni rastro de Sendoh en el comedor.

Pensando que tal vez ya se había ido a la cama, fue hasta la habitación y se tumbó en el supletorio que había justo al lado de la cama vacía. No tuvo que pensar tampoco demasiado donde se había metido Sendoh, ya que un instante después o vio aparecer por la puerta recién salido de la ducha.

-¿No estabas durmiendo en el sofá?- le preguntó yendo hacia el armario.

-¿Por qué te duchas a las tres de la madrugada?

-Son las seis- respondió volteándose a mirarlo después de ponerse los calzoncillos.

-Repito mi pregunta.

-Estaba cansado- y como si eso lo explicara todo se dejó caer sobre su cama, volteando el rostro para mirarlo-. Y necesitaba relajarme. Debo haberme pasado una hora en la bañera.

-Y yo helándome en el sofá.

-Te he tapado con una manta. No quería despertarte.

-Muy amable por tu parte.

Sendoh rio mientras deslizaba suavemente el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano. Masajeó con el pulgar la muñeca y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

-Tienes razón. Estás frío. Puedes ir a bañarte para atemperarte.

Asintió y Sendoh lo soltó de inmediato, dándose la vuelta en la cama y peleándose con el edredón para taparse.

Dejándolo sólo después de apagar la luz de la mesilla, se dirigió al baño y se permitió divagar dentro de la bañera. El ambiente era tan cálido que debió noquearlo, porque cuando volvió en si tenía las yemas de los dedos arrugadas como una pasa. Se sumergió una última vez en el agua y volvió a la habitación. No obstante, en vez de dejarse caer en su cama después de ponerse la ropa interior, lo hizo en la de Sendoh, que se despertó de un bote.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con cierto tono de alarma, tratando de separarse de él.

-Dejar de confundirte.

Y lo besó como si ese fuera su último instante de vida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró de nuevo en la bañera, tiritando y arrugado. Consternado por lo que acababa de pasar salió del agua y se tapó con un albornoz, volviendo con pasos lentos e inseguros a la habitación.

Sendoh estaba en su cama, durmiendo profundamente y enterrado debajo de su edredón. Tratando de no despertarlo se vistió en la penumbra y se metió en su propia cama, volteándose a mirarlo.

"¿_En qué estaba pensando_?"

-¿Sendoh?- murmuró bajito, casi como un susurro. De debajo del edredón le vino un suave murmullo, amortiguado y somnoliento. Probó de nuevo-. ¿Sendoh?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Ahora?

Se inclinó en la cama y alzó el brazo hasta tocar el de Sendoh por encima del edredón. Cuando lo tuvo cogido, lo acercó a él, haciendo que Sendoh se desplazara hasta acabar con medio cuerpo fuera de su cama.

-En Año Nuevo dijiste algo.

-En Año Nuevo dije muchas cosas. Estaba borracho.

-No- dijo con tono seguro, tirando más hacia él-. Cuando lo dijiste no estabas borracho, y antes de Navidades tampoco.

Ante aquello, Sendoh pareció reaccionar. Salió de su estado de estupor y se sentó en su cama cruzado de piernas.

-Ilumíname.

-¿Por qué cortaste con Akane?

-No tenía tiempo para ella.

La respuesta le sacó una débil sonrisa interna.

-Para mí siempre has tenido tiempo. ¿Es una casualidad?

Sendoh se llevó las manos a la frente al escucharlo. Estuvo con el rostro tapado un buen rato antes de reaccionar, y, cuando lo hizo, lo saludó con su habitual sonrisa. Sincera, amable, confiada.

-No corté con ella por eso- rio moviéndose hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la cama-. Quiero decir, no por lo que piensas, o en lo que supongo que piensas- corrigió-. Es decir, si, corté con ella por eso, pero no exactamente, ¿Entiendes?

-No.

Sendoh suspiró frustrado.

-Durante esa época había algo que me impedía continuar con ella, ¿Mejor?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó curioso, apoyando la mitad del tronco en la cama de Sendoh, que se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Decirte qué?

-Que estabas interesado de esa manera.

Sendoh parpadeó confuso.

-No creo que esté interesado de esa manera- se apresuró a decir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. No estoy seguro, ¿Comprendes? En Año Nuevo…

Lo calló tocándole el brazo.

-Ambos sabemos que no es algo normal- musitó buscando su mirada-. Y ambos sabemos que…- se calló de repente y subió la mano hasta posarse en su hombro-. Probémoslo.

Y el primer beso de su vida se lo dieron una madrugada oscura de Enero, en una habitación que no era la suya y en una atmósfera tensa. Fue apenas un leve roce, un contacto gentil, de tanteo de terreno.

Se separaron una décima de segundo más tarde, y Rukawa aprovechó el silencio abismal que los envolvió después para pensar. ¿Estaba bien lo que acababan de hacer? ¿Era lo que querían, lo que se supone que habían de hacer? Cientos de preguntes, miles, millares, todas y cada una en la que no había pensado hasta entonces se amontonaron en su cabeza como una marabunta, impidiendo que pensamientos nuevos y más inmediatos pudieran aparecer.

Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Sendoh lo besó de nuevo, más profundo, más pasional esta vez. Antes ni siquiera de saberlo volvía a estar enfrascado en un beso caliente tan aglomerante que perdió toda noción del tiempo.

-Es extraño- musitó Sendoh cuando se separaron de nuevo-, pensar en ti de esta manera.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la ínfima distancia que los separaba en aquellos momentos se redujera a cero. Una agradable sensación se extendió por su pecho y estómago, extraña y desconocida hasta entonces.

-Para mí también lo es- contestó al separarse-. Pensar así en ti.

Volvieron a besarse. Para cuando se hartaron, con los labios rojos e hinchados, el Sol ya estaba en el cielo.

-¿Vas a ir a entrenar?- le preguntó Sendoh volteando el cuerpo hacia él, ligeramente enterrado bajo su edredón.

Lo miró durante un segundo, desvió la vista a la ventana y finalmente al reloj.

-¿Tú?

Sendoh negó con la cabeza, tapándose hasta esconderse completamente.

-Yo tampoco.

Despertó horas más tarde, cuando ya era mediodía. En la cama de Sendoh no había nadie, así que supuso que estaría trasteando en la cocina con Kuro revoloteando entre sus pies. Con pereza, se puso en pie y se pasó una sudadera por la cabeza antes de aparecer en el comedor.

Se había equivocado, Sendoh estaba allí, tirado en el sofá y comiendo patatas fritas, mientras Kuro se retozaba en su canasto.

-¿Cuándo te has despertado?

-Hace un par de horas.

Tomó asiento en el sofá contrario en el que estaba sentado. Sendoh lo observó con una ceja levantada y cara de extrañeza.

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado. No hago cosas raras.

Obedeció con un niño pequeño, refugiándose bajo la manta junto a él.

-Sobre anoche…

-Madrugada- lo corrigió.

-Madrugada- especificó centrando la vista en la televisión-. Sendoh es…

-¿Extraño?- ayudó-. No me había dado cuenta.

Se giró a mirarlo y vio que Sendoh tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que llevaba meses sin ver y la que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-Imbécil.

-Nunca has hecho esto, ¿Verdad?- preguntó reacomodándose-. Tener que enfrentarte a la mañana siguiente después de vomitar lo que sientes.

-No.

-Te acabas acostumbrando- dijo con tono casual llevándose otra patata frita a la boca-. Aunque si te soy sincero es la primera vez que me pasa con un chico del cuál antes era amigo. Es decir, con un chico en general.

-¿Y bien?

Sendoh le pasó la bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Actúa con normalidad. Yo soy el mismo de antes, y antes te hubiera ofrecido comida en cuanto te levantaras.

-Eso no es verdad- musitó declinando la oferta-. Me hubieras mirado malhumorado y sacarías de algún u otro modo el tema del baloncesto. Te enfadarías por haber ganado o perdido y me hubieras…

Le robó la bolsa de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesilla que había delante del sofá. Kuro hizo el ademán de acercarse a olfatearla, pero se lo repensó y volvió a su sitio a juguetear con su pelota. Por su parte, Sendoh se incorporó y lo obligó a girar el rostro en su dirección.

-Puedo hacerlo si quieres- afirmó con tono duro-. Ser un amigo amargado y desconsolado, deprimido por mi incompetencia, o puedo dejar eso de lado y mostrarte una parte más cariñosa de mi mismo que aún no has visto.

No vio un ápice de duda en sus ojos, pero apartó el rostro para que no lo besara.

-En el juego eres más decidido- le dijo.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-Entonces deja que te enseñe- y le giró el rostro completamente para besarlo profundamente.

Algo dentro de su corazón se rompió. La carcasa de protección con la que se envolvía de manera inconsciente se resquebrajó y fundió.

El orgullo se esfumó.

* * *

Se abrió a Sendoh aquella tarde, espiritualmente hablando. Le contó porque era así, porque costaba tanto comprenderlo, porque su única pasión era el baloncesto y, lo más importante, porque le importaba una mierda todo lo demás.

Sendoh se mostró paciente y apartado, entendiendo la violencia interna que hubiese supuesto el hecho de estar físicamente cerca. Lo dejó hablar, explayarse, confesarse, algo que nadie le había dejado jamás hacer. La gente era demasiado obtusa cuando se encontraba con alguien como él, no le entendía y no hacía el esfuerzo por hacerlo. ¿Tan difícil les era comprender que no todo el mundo tiene un don para las relaciones sociales? Por eso, y porque necesitaba tiempo para abrirse, nunca antes lo había podido hacer con alguien que no fuera su círculo inmediato de relaciones. Y por esa razón, supuso, era por la que Sendoh le gustaba tanto, o se sentía tan cómodo con él. Sendoh no prejuzgaba, no temía pasar tiempo junto a alguien, escuchándolo y comprendiéndolo, ayudándolo de manera inconsciente a liberarse. Sendoh no tenía miedo al silencio.

Cuando acabó, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba atascado en su garganta. Con delicadeza, Sendoh se acercó lentamente a él hasta rodearle los hombros con un brazo, apoyándolo con tranquilidad en su pecho.

Le devolvió el abrazo como buenamente pudo.

-Gracias.

-A los amigos no hay que dárselas.

* * *

Su relación, si es que podía llamarse relación, cambió a partir de entonces. La atmosfera tensa que existía entre ellos se difuminó lentamente hasta volver a ser agradable. Al principio le constó entender el por qué, pero lo comprendió con el paso del tiempo, cuando dejó de ver a Sendoh como un rival al que tenía que superar para verlo como un compañero.

Aquél comportamiento, por eso, les trajo consecuencias a los dos durante el Torneo Intercolegial de invierno, cuando coincidieron en las semifinales. Al no tratarse como rivales si no como compañeros de equipo, habían creado una atmósfera extraña entre ambos equipos, instándolos a comprenderse el uno al otro en vez de competir entre ellos. Ambos entrenadores se dieron cuenta enseguida de eso, así que los sentaron tan buen punto ninguno de los dos comenzó a destacar de manera individual como solían hacerlo.

-Has cambiado- le dijo Anzai cuando tomó asiento en el banquillo, sin apartar los ojos de la pista-. Y con ello tu estilo de juego.

Se volteó a mirarlo, frunciendo los labios en una sola línea, tensa.

-No pongas esa cara- continuó con una débil sonrisa-. Eres mejor jugador que hace medio año. Has comprendido algo que siempre quise que entendieras. No puedes mejorar por ti sólo.

Volvió a sacarlo al campo a los cinco minutos, y Taoka hizo lo propio con Sendoh. Se sonrieron mutuamente cuando se encontraron y entonces Rukawa lo comprendió. No pienses en lo que puedes hacer por ti, si no en lo que puedes hacer por los demás.

Desclasificaron al Ryonan en el último segundo. Espectacularmente, Sakuragi apareció de la nada y demostró una vez más que, a veces, había que dejarse guiar por los sentimientos más que por la habilidad.

-Creo que estoy empezando a odiar a Sakuragi- se quejó Sendoh aquella tarde, mientras estaban tirados cada uno en su cama-. Dos veces, ya van dos puñeteras veces que nos deja fuera. ¿Se puede saber cómo mejora tanto?

-Tiene el cerebro vacío.

Sendoh se volteó a mirarlo en el preciso instante en que su madre abría la puerta de la habitación.

-Nos vamos al Centro Comercial, ¿Estáis seguros que ninguno de los dos quiere venir?- les preguntó alternando la mirada del uno con el otro.

-No…

Su madre los observó un instante antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin avisarles que volverían tarde ya que también iban a ir al cine. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, y cuando al fin lo hizo, Sendoh tardó poco en arrástralo junto a él a la cama.

-Estoy deprimido- musitó con un hilillo de voz y una sonrisa sincera.

Lo besó como recompensa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vas a hacer algo para remediarlo?

Se tomó un segundo para pensar.

-¿Tenemos todo lo necesario?

Sendoh abrió el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche y extrajo un preservativo.

-Yep.

* * *

_No me preguntéis como he conseguido pasar de una atmósfera dramática y tensa a esto. No lo sé ni yo._

_¿Qué puedo decir acerca de este capítulo? Pues que ha sido rápido. Todo ha ocurrido a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero no sé por qué, estoy orgullosa de ello. A partir del beso, he escrito lo que quedaba de un tirón, y siempre que consigo escribir algo de un tirón me siento orgullosa de mi misma, especialmente porque estos brotes inspiradores son extraños y escasos y, la gran mayoría de las veces, como se escriben por sí mismos, son fluidos y calzan con la historia. _

_Sobre la ya relación de Sendoh y Rukawa… a ver, esperaba que sólo se aclararan en este capítulo, pero no sé porque he tenido la sensación de que solo por el simple hecho de besarse algo más grande iba a cambiar entre ellos. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer si las personas te cambian? En este capítulo, también, he tenido la oportunidad de profundizar más en Rukawa. Como personaje en la novela original es bastante simple, tiene el típico carácter antagonista y rasgos que calzan a la perfección con esa figura, pero lo que lo hace tan emocionante es ver que hay algo más debajo de esa simplicidad, algo que sólo se puede llegar a atisbar. _

_Del quinteto protagonista, es posiblemente del que menos sabemos. A Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi y, por supuesto, Sakuragi, llegamos a conocerlos un poco más a lo largo de toda la serie, sus motivaciones, sus miedos, sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades, pero de Rukawa lo que se llega a ver es más bien poco. Es el antagonista, punto, y no está desarrollado completamente. Ahora que lo pienso, Inoue, capaz de crear personajes e historias increíblemente profundas, con Rukawa se esforzó bien poco. No obstante, hay puntos en la historia dónde se puede ver que el tío frío e insensible que aparenta ser es en realidad un personaje fogoso y más sentimental de lo que se ve a simple vista. Lástima, mucha lástima que no se profundizara en él._

_La manera en que yo veo a Rukawa es como si toda su parte externa, la que le muestra al mundo, es una fachada, pero no una fachada construida para protegerse de algo, si no una fachada que sale ya de su propio interior de manera natural. No es como si se aislara porqué le diera la gana o porque el resto del mundo no le comprenda, si no que lo veo más como una manera de ser. Orgullosa y egoísta, pero auténtica. En este capítulo lo que he querido demostrar es que, con un poco de esfuerzo y tenacidad, esa fachada natural de Rukawa se podía sortear. Esa inhibición podía ser desactivada. Y aquí entra en escena el complejo personaje de Sendoh que, al igual que Rukawa, presenta cierta dualidad. En su caso parece despreocupado e ingenuo, pero creo que eso si es más bien una fachada auto impuesta para esconder a alguien metódico y preciso. En el manga eso también se puede apreciar, de un personaje como Sendoh a primera vista se puede esperar que sea explosivo y totalmente desencantado con la situación, pero sin embargo, en momentos claves y de tensión, se ve como toma las riendas de la situación y la controla con frialdad y cabeza. Algo así como la fachada exterior de Rukawa reconvertida en la suya interior. _

_Y dejo de taladrarlos con mis diatribas, (que le vamos a hacer, las épocas de exámenes son así y sacan mi vena más filosófica xD), y me despido con un cálido saludo. No sé si será el último capítulo antes de acabar el año, pero si es así, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo._

_Los reviews siempre son agradecidos, y os agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas que me dejáis uno. Me alegráis el día, y, si es motivador, un feedback de los que le gustan a cualquiera, me inspira para continuar escribiendo._

_Saludos, Ankin._

_**PS:** Creo que el último capítulo será el último, y después, un epílogo, así que si queréis darme alguna sugerencia este es el momento. ¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Decisiones difíciles de tomar

_Aclaraciones al final del todo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Slam Dunk pertenece al gran Inoue Takehiko. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme un poquito._

_**Advertencias: **__Situado X días tras el Campeonato Nacional (Bueno, en realidad X tiempo después del Ten days after, que eso deben de ser un par de meses... (Si alguien se aclara mejor con la cronología que yo, que me lo diga, porfis xD)) ¿Qué sólo habéis visto el Anime? Corred a leeros el manga, aún queda mucha tela que cortar. Así que, obviamente, Spoilers_

_**Advertencias II: **__Yaoi. Rated M (relaciones sexuales no explícitas chicoxchico)._

* * *

**NADA QUE PERDER**

Capítulo 8: **Decisiones difíciles de tomar**

Había algo que Rukawa jamás había conocido hasta que encontró a Sendoh. No era la amistad, ni el amor, ni la confianza, ni nada parecido eso, porque, al fin y al cabo, ya recibía todo eso de otras personas. No, era algo mucho más personal y cercano, íntimo incluso.

Era el tacto, y todo lo que podía recibir a través de él.

Los dedos de Sendoh le acariciaron la frente con delicadeza, apartando los mechones rebeldes que se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor. Lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, absorto, mientras sus ojos se perdían el uno en el otro.

Rukawa se incorporó todo lo que le permitía la posición y lo besó. Un beso pasional, puro fuego.

Con lentitud, Sendoh rompió el contacto, apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a través de la respiración ajetreada, sus cuerpos temblando desde su punto de unión hasta la punta de sus pies.

Asintió levemente, rodeando los brazos por el cuello de su compañero.

-Más rápido.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba, agarrándolo por la cintura y empujándolo hacia su pelvis. Lo hizo una vez, dos, tres, con ritmo lento, hasta que sintió como la sangre comenzaba a burbujearle dentro de las venas. Cuando no lo pudo soportar, los movimientos se volvieron erráticos y duros, empujándose y empujando a Rukawa a un estado de total desinhibición.

El cabezal de la cama casi parecía partir la pared mientras los nudillos de ambos se volvían blancos, aferrándose con fuerza a lo que tenían más mano.

Sus respiraciones forzadas y los sordos golpes era todo cuanto Rukawa podía oír antes de implosionar en un mundo etéreo y brillante, el universo en la punta de sus dedos.

-Es… extraño- murmuró Sendoh acomodado a su lado, mucho tiempo después de que su mundo se tornara bocabajo-. Nunca antes…

Rukawa entrelazó sus manos y las dejó caer sobre el abdomen terso y sedoso de Sendoh. El mayor se incorporó levemente y le dedicó una larga y profunda mirada.

-Va en serio- dijo- Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú- a su vez, Rukawa también se incorporó y dejó caer las piernas por un lado de la cama. El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos-. Eres… no sé cómo decirlo. Entregas tanto tu corazón cuando…

Se puso en pie, buscando con la mirada su ropa.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?- cuestionó llevándose un jersey a la nariz para saber si estaba suficientemente limpio o no-. No entiendo porque me he de reprimir contigo.

Sendoh le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y falsa.

-No te imaginaba así. Nunca lo hubiese dicho.

Volvió a tomar asiento a los pies de la cama, sintiendo al instante siguiente como el otro le rodeaba los hombros con brazos fuertes y poderosos.

-Eres genial, nunca cambies, por favor.

El beso ligero en el hombro lo hizo estremecer.

-Por supuesto que no.

Llegó tarde a su casa. Sus padres estaban abrazados en el salón, viendo una película antigua, mientras que sus hermanos estaban entretenidos en la cancha del patio trasero. Se acercó para saludarles y robar el balón de las manos de su hermano y encestar. Antes de que la pelota abandonara sus manos, Rukawa sintió como recuperaba las fuerzas, como esta le transmitía todo lo que una vez había sentido.

-Trata de cerrar más el codo de tu brazo izquierdo, Tôya- le dijo a su hermano, acariciándole de nuevo la cabeza-. Y apunta al tablón, nunca al aro.

-Ok.

Volvió a meterse en la casa y encerrarse en su habitación, tirándose al instante siguiente a la cama mientras escuchaba música del CD. Sendoh se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños hacía casi dos meses.

Recordó aquella noche, desde el enfado inicial al abrazo estrecho e incómodo de la madrugada; pero lo que más fresco tenía era cuando Sendoh se levantó a trompicones del sofá y le tendió un paquete violeta con estrellas.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó aceptando el regalo.

-Tu cumpleaños es hoy- se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, cediéndole espacio-. Lo compré hace tiempo, así que ya no lo puedes devolver…

Le dio las gracias y lo abrió con dedos casi temblorosos. Nunca nadie fuera de su ambiente familiar más inmediato le había dado nunca un regalo.

Era un CD de Prince, el tan esperado "The Black Album". Recordó habérselo querido comprar en cuanto salió, pero unas palabras acertadas de Sendoh en la tienda de discos se lo impidieron.

-Gracias- musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Sendoh le apretó el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Despertó de su letargo cuando el CD acabó. El Discman detuvo la reproducción de golpe e hizo el sonido vacío señalando el fin de la reproducción. Con tranquilidad, lo detuvo y volvió a darle al botón de "play". Las dos primeras frases de la canción, antes de que la música comenzara, lo saludaron como dos viejos amigos.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

-¿Estás estresado?- le preguntó aquella tarde a Sendoh, mientras ambos disfrutaban de un merecido descanso tras un arduo y casi empatado uno contra uno-. Pareces estresado.

-Estoy…- Sendoh se apoyó en el suelo helado de cemento-. En un par de semanas voy a acabar segundo. ¿Qué va a ser de mí cuando acabe tercero?

Su voz había sonado débil, pero Rukawa no podía contestar a eso sin sentirse incómodo o perdido. Reconfortar o dar buenos consejos no era algo propio de su naturaleza.

-Tienes tiempo de pensar.

-El tiempo pasa muy deprisa- volvió a incorporarse y le dedicó una mirada que lo hizo estremecer por toda la profundidad que en ella había; diciendo todo lo que callaba.

"_Quédate conmigo_".

-Cuando sea el momento de pensar en ello, encontrarás la respuesta.

Sendoh asintió lentamente, y cuando se retiraron a su casa a descansar, Rukawa pudo sentir su frustración mientras le destrozaba el muro tras el cual se escudaba. Para él, esa parte era la mejor, el momento en que dejaba de sentir nervios y vergüenza y se entregaba a él con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Cómo van tus clases de inglés?

La pregunta no casual se la hizo una semana más tarde, mientras ambos esperaban su respectivo tren en la estación.

-Bien.

No le preguntó nada más, simplemente se despidió de él con un toque en el codo y se subió a su vagón. Rukawa se quedó parado en mitad del andén, preguntándose que estaba pasando.

-Me han ofrecido una beca en la Universidad Shintai- le dijo unos meses más tarde, poco antes de que comenzara el Torneo Intercolegial de Verano en el que se habían conocido.

-¿Shintai?

-Ahá- le robó el balón y se marcó un tanto. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo contabilizó en el marcador.

-¿La misma Universidad en la que está Akagi?

-La misma.

Una retahíla de pensamientos le cruzó la mente. Para que Sendoh fuera admitido en la Universidad necesitaba…

-Este año es mi última oportunidad- lo interrumpió, viendo como cerraba los dedos en un puño y se quedaba absorto mirando el tablón descascarillado-. He de darlo todo. No puedo permitirme fallar, no otra vez.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta estrecharle el hombro. Bajo la palma de la mano, Rukawa sintió que Sendoh estaba temblando.

-¿Estás entonces decidido a ir a Shintai?

Sendoh le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de apartarse, como si todos aquellos meses de charla y contacto no hubiesen llegado a ningún lado.

-¿Qué otra opción tengo? No puedo seguirte allá a donde quieres ir.

Y ambos sabían que era cierto.

* * *

-Este año puedes conseguirlo- le dijo Anzai después de su entrenamiento diario especial-. Ser el mejor de Japón.

Rukawa sostuvo la pelota entre las manos. Antes, mucho tiempo atrás, eso era lo único que lo hacía sentirse vivo, le hacía sentirse útil, pero ahora…. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar los pensamientos de su mente.

-¿No lo crees?- cuestionó Anzai extrañado, acortando la distancia entre ambos. A lo lejos, al otro lado de la cancha, pudo escuchar el griterío de Ayako y Haruko con los nuevos y Sakuragi.

-Si lo creo- dijo convencido-. Pero creí que no sería hasta…

-El entrenador de la selección me llamó la semana pasada- Anzai tomó asiento en el suelo, insistiéndole que él también lo hiciera. Desde que había perdido peso, el viejo estaba más ágil que nunca-. No hay nadie que esté a tu altura ya en el All Star. Ni el juvenil ni el Universitario. Has llegado más lejos de lo que nadie pudo prever en cuestión de meses.

Se aferró con más fuerza al balón, sabiendo que la ayuda que Sendoh le había prestado había sido la fuerza motora de su progreso. Sin embargo, todo se sentía tan vacío ahora que tenía lo que siempre había querido al alcance de la mano…

-¿Aún quieres perseguir el sueño americano?

Asintió decidido antes de que Sakuragi se detuviera delante suyo y lo retara a un uno contra uno. Suspiró derrotado mientras recogía sus cosas, pensando ya en la otra lucha que le quedaba.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- le espetó apresurándose a guardar el balón.

-¿Más que jugar contra mí?- se quejó el pelirrojo-. Últimamente rehúyes de todos nuestros encuentros…- se detuvo un momento en el que esbozó una sonrisita de superioridad-. ¿Tienes miedo, zorro?

Viró los ojos. Supuso que algunas cosas no cambiaban por mucho que pasara el tiempo.

-Otro día.

Sendoh ya lo estaba esperando para cuando consiguió llegar. Habían quedado en una cafetería para tomar algo y charlar. Aquella se había vuelto su costumbre desde que empezaran el nuevo curso. En vez de llamarse cada día, quedaban por las tardes y charlaban. Ya casi tampoco jugaban entre ellos para no mostrar todo su potencial antes del Campeonato. Aunque tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo para dedicarle al juego, estando ambos bajo entrenamiento intensivo.

-Tenemos buenos novatos este año- lo saludó con una sonrisa, viendo como dejaba apresuradamente la bolsa de deporte sobre el asiento vacío y ojeaba la carta para pedirse algo-. Shohoku lo va a tener difícil.

-Más os vale- ordenó su pedido a la camarera que se acercó a su mesa y se volteó a mirar a Sendoh, que lucía una expresión entre enfadada y orgullosa en su rostro-. Lo digo en serio.

-Y yo, y yo- cacareó feliz volviendo la atención a su bebida-. ¿Este sábado vendrás a casa? Mi familia no está.

Se encogió de hombros, aceptando su refresco.

-Podríamos echarnos antes unos uno contra uno.

-Podríamos, pero no puedo. Antes he de ir hasta la Universidad de Shintai.

Tuvo que contenerse para no atragantarse y escupir su bebida. Sendoh le pasó una servilleta casi al instante.

-¿Por qué?

-Yayoi- respondió con una sonrisita-. Puede que mi equipo no sea muy conocido a nivel Nacional, y eso es algo que la Universidad de Shintai no le gusta especialmente, pero gracias a ella los directivos no son ajenos a mi juego- se detuvo y le dedicó una profunda mirada. Rukawa no dijo una palabra-. Quieren ver cómo me las arreglo contra su equipo.

-¿Es probable que te cojan?

-¿Tú qué piensas?

Hizo esfuerzos para sonreír.

-Eres bueno. Habrían de ser estúpidos para dejarte ir.

-A veces, dejar ir no es sinónimo de estupidez- algo en su tono le llamó la atención, igual que su mirada desviada-. A veces, dejar ir es sinónimo de inteligencia.

-Aún queda…

-Después del Campeonato, lleguemos adonde lleguemos- lo interrumpió respaldándose en su asiento-, me gustaría ir de vacaciones a algún lugar. ¿Querrías venirte conmigo?

Asintió.

* * *

Sentirse como el chivo expiatorio o el saco de boxeo de alguien era algo que Rukawa siempre había pensado que sería degradante. Sin embargo, entremedio de las respiraciones agitadas, el aliento caliente y las caricias, no sabía como lo había podido llegar a pensar. Ser el confidente de alguien era un orgullo, ya fuese para aguantar desesperaciones o felicidad.

Sendoh estaba feliz, podía sentirlo en cada por de su piel, en cada susurro, jadeo y contacto. Los dedos enredados en su cabello, instándolo a bajar por sus abdominales, también eran una prueba de ello. Y lo poco que tardó en llegar a su momento feliz, su pequeña muerte, cuando se dejó caer sobre sus caderas.

-Me han cogido- jadeó apresurándose a entrelazar sus manos y mirándolo con ojos brillantes obnubilados por el placer-. Me han cogido.

Su risa lo contagió y la pudo sentir subir por su espalda como un latigazo a través de sus cuerpos aún unidos.

-Me alegro- contestó dejándose caer, acariciando con los labios el fuerte cuello de su compañero-. Me alegro, Sendoh.

-Podrían cogerte a ti también.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos pasó de alentador y caliente a frío y violento. Se incorporó como pudo de su pecho, pero no le soltó las manos entrelazadas.

-Sabes que…

-…que no es ese tu camino- se atragantó con un nudo en su garganta y Rukawa lo vio voltear el rostro lejos de él-. Lo sé, pero aún y así…

Lo besó, sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar.

-Dejar ir no es malo- musitó entre beso y beso, respiración forzada y respiración ajetreada-. Dejar ir no es malo, Akira.

Sintió sus dedos en la nuca, aprisionándolo contra sus labios.

-Volveré a verte. Volveré a verte- repitió como un mantra, aprisionándolo contra él-. Y entonces te podré mirar como a un igual.

Su corazón y su piel ardieron aquella noche, sintiendo que cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra era una despedida.

Una despedida que no sabía cuánto se iba a prolongar.

* * *

_Es un capítulo corto para todo el tiempo que he tardado, lo reconozco, pero creo que es así como la historia debe acabar. Una vez que la tensión entre ambos personajes está resuelta no creo que hubiese podido añadir mucho más. ¿Alguna pelea? Puede que sí, pero indirectamente la pelea ya se puede ver en todo el capítulo, en ese conflicto de intereses entre ambos y la incapacidad que tienen para rehuir de lo que les depara el futuro. Creo que, llegados a un punto, ambos eran conscientes de lo que tenían que afrontar, su maduración como personas y jugadores, y no había otro modo que hacerlo por separado. De ahí que Rukawa continúe con su búsqueda incansable de cumplir su sueño y Sendoh con cumplir el suyo propio. _

_Y aunque diga que este es el último capítulo, hay un epílogo, que espero que sea más largo y en el que pueda explicar de manera más explícita cualquier cosa que no hayáis entendido de este capítulo._

_Otra cosa, muchas me dijisteis que se había visto muy apresurado el final del otro capítulo… pero como ya dije en su momento, para mí, el hecho de que consiguieran sincerarse y besarse es como si hubiese abierto una válvula de escape y fuesen corriente abajo sin freno. Me pareció que iban a ponerse en marcha de seguida._

_Y antes de que me olvide, definitivamente, el CD que Sendoh le regala a Rukawa es el álbum "The Black Album" que Prince sacó en Noviembre de 1994. De ahí que diga que han pasado unos meses desde que lo comprara (Rukawa cumple años en Enero, y si suponemos que Sendoh compró el CD en cuanto salió, habrían pasado ya dos meses). Me hizo gracia también saber que el álbum original era de 1987, pero que por X razones no vio la luz hasta 1994. A parte de eso, como dato curioso, fue el único año que Prince sacó dos CD el mismo año. ¿Y por qué Prince y no otro cantante? (No sé si ya he contestado a esto antes, si no, disculpadme que me repita). En el manga, en uno de los primeros capítulos, se puede ver como Rukawa va escuchando música en su eterna y maltrecha bicicleta rosa. Lo que escucha es la canción "New Power Generation" del álbum "Graffiti Bridge" del año 1990. Por eso he pensado que sería adecuado considerar que a Rukawa le gustaba la música de Prince._

_Y diría que no tengo mucho más que comentar de este capítulo… (el título, si lo pensáis, hace referencia a las decisiones que cada uno toma de continuar con su propio sueño y su propia vida sin entremezclar ambas), pero si hay algo que no entendáis, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber, estaré encantada de resolver cualquier duda._

_Ah! Para aquellas que me habíais pedido un lemon explícito, pues siento mucho que no haya ninguno. Últimamente escribo y escribo pero soy incapaz de relatar visualmente lo que pasa, me gusta más relatar las sensaciones. Creo que, en cierto modo, es mucho más poderoso, y hace que uno se sienta más cercano al personaje. O tal vez son paranoias mías. Eso sí, hay nada más y nada menos que tres veces descritas que lo hacen. Os dejo a vuestra imaginación saber cómo comienza y acaba todo xD_

_Y otrs cosita más… puede que este capítulo quede extraño en todo el contexto que llevaba manteniendo hasta entonces, pero me pareció que aunque formaran una pareja, por muy bien que les fuera, su eterna rivalidad se haría patente en cada momento. Cuando tienes a un amigo que es mejor que tú en algo es bueno, porque así uno motiva al otro a mejorar, pero cuando en la ecuación entran otro tipo de sentimientos, a mi razón de ver, las cosas no son tan sencillas como una simple rivalidad. De ahí que su relación se vaya deteriorando, y más cuando el momento de decirse adiós (un tema que siempre ha estado muy sumergido), se acerca más y más._

_Si queréis, podría hacer otro capítulo más (a parte del epílogo), en que se narrara un poco más su relación. Podría ser un intermedio entre lo que está por venir y lo que ya ha pasado, pero si no os gusta la idea, la descarto y paso directamente al epílogo, pero para eso decidme algo! (Si es que conseguís leer hasta aquí…)_

_Os estoy eternamente agradecida porque os toméis vuestro tiempo en leer el fic, y por favor, dejad un review, ni que sea para tirarme una piedra a la cabeza por no ser de vuestro agrado este capítulo xD Los reviews siempre ayudan, y sobretodo me mantienen informada sobre cómo se ven ciertas escenas (como muchas habéis dicho de la última del capítulo anterior)_

_¡Nos vemos en breve y no olvidéis de comentar que os parece el capítulo puente!_

_Saludos, Ankin_


End file.
